Changes
by sesshomaru103
Summary: Maja is a half-breed spirit fox and cousin to Youko Kurama. Maja shares a special connection with her cousin and finds herself getting dragged into all kind of trouble after they are reunited.
1. Chapter 1

There have been many misconceptions when it comes to spirit foxes. When a spirit fox is born they look like a fox and cannot obtain humanoid form for many years. When a fox is born it is given an older fox as a companion and to teach the youngster the rules and hierarchy. It's a very complex system and it takes many years to master. Spirit foxes live for thousands of years and the oldest known fox lived to be over 10,000 years. Since they live so long it usually takes 100 or more years before a fox is considered an adult. Most foxes can be trained to use their energy to control different elements. The most common element controlled is fire followed by electricity, wind, earth, plants and then water. Spirit foxes live in clans and do not approve of any other mingling with anyone outside their species.

Then one day a god reached out and fell in love with one of the foxes and she bore him a daughter. The mother died during childbirth and the god turned his back on his half-breed daughter leaving her to be raised by the clan. Usually the kit would be turned out and left to die because of her mixed heritage, but the mother of this kit was the sister to the clan's leader. The leader mourning the loss of one of his litter mates took the kit in because she looked exactly like her mother.

Names are not given to a kit until they are at least two years of age because most kits aren't expected to live pass one and a half years. During this time the kits are taken care of until they are able to be self-dependent. After they are given their name they are then given their companion who will also become their teacher. After the kits reach the age of five they begin training to take their humanoid forms and once they are able to hold that form the kits then begin their training to control nature.

The kit taken in by the leader was given the name Maja. During her naming ceremony it is said that rain came down from a crystal clear sky. Many of the elders said that it was a sign that she would be a master of the element water while others said that it was a sign that the gods cried because she would have a tough life. No matter which one turns out to be true it is clear that the gods would be watching over her. Maja's companion was a silver fox named Daichi. Daichi was 67 and was one of the best of his age at controlling plants. Daichi was also Maja's cousin.

Maja quickly warmed up to Daichi and could be found following him around the village. At first Daichi was irritated by it, but eventually he began to enjoy her company. Maja was quick to learn the rules around the village and Daichi was impressed with her intelligence. Maja was shy around people she first met and it would take a while before she was comfortable around them.

Even thought Daichi was one of the best of his age he still had training sessions in order to improve even more. The master of plants was convinced that Daichi could become the next master. Maja was often seen at the training fields watching Daichi as his powers grew.

Even though formal training wouldn't begin until she was five Daichi began teaching her how to change forms. No matter how hard she tried and trained she couldn't achieve for other form. Even after she reached the age of five and began her formal training she was still unable to change forms. When a kit fit became able to change forms they can only hold that form for only a few minutes. After that they first change forms the training then changes to teaching the young how to hold their form longer and increase the level of their power.

After every training session Maja became more and more depressed. Each day it seemed another kit could change forms and eventually she became the only one unable to. After each session Daichi would come over and take her out to try and cheer her up.

"Don't worry Maja," Daichi would say to her after taking her to the small pond on the outskirts of the village. "Everyone grows at a different rate."

Maja would look up and him and sigh. She knew that but it didn't change how she felt about it. She did appreciate that he would bring her out to the pond to cheer her up. It always calmed her to be around the water. Daichi scratched behind her ears causing a purr to come from her. Like magic her depression disappeared. After he stopped she stood up and rushed towards the pond jumping in with a loud splash.

Daichi watched patiently while Maja enjoyed herself chasing fish and other aquatic critters. Maja had just cornered a frog and was about to pounce when the frog lashed out with its tongue. Startled Maja fell back with a splash.

Once the water cleared Daichi couldn't stop himself from staring dumbfounded, before him in the pond sat Maja in her humanoid form. She sat coughing out water she had inhaled. After she stopped coughing she realized that she had changed.

"Daichi! Look!" she exclaimed with a huge smile. "I did it." She stared at her new limbs with fascination. Her long red hair fell into her face and she quickly pushed it back. Carefully, she stood up and made her way back to the shore falling only once. Suddenly she sneezed and in a poof she had turned back into a fox.

Daichi was surprised that she held that form for so long. With a smile he scooped her up. "Good job," he said while she nuzzled his cheek. Maja yawned and soon she was asleep. Daichi brought her back home.

Tafari was sitting on the porch when Daichi showed up carrying Maja who was still sleeping on Daichi's shoulder. Daichi walked up and bowed slightly. Tafari nodded his head in acknowledgment. "You look like you have something to say nephew."

"I do. Maja and I were down by the pond when she was startled by a frog and she transformed." He handed Maja to one of the servants who were nearby. "Not only that but she didn't change back for more than five minutes. That's longer than anyone other kit that I know."

Tafari nodded and Daichi left. Tafari had much to think about.

Over the next few years Maja slowly mastered changing forms on her own and maintaining her humanoid form. By time she was ten she had gone from the back of the pack to the very top of it. She had advanced so much in such a short amount of time that the elders were talking about having her begin her training in the elements. The changes within her were amazing too. She went from being shy and quiet to outgoing and loud. Daichi would still come and visit when she was done with his training.

Maja skipped out of the room happily still in her humanoid form. She had chopped her long hair off shortly after being able to hold that form for longer than a few minutes. It now hung level with her chin. She passes many of her classmates' companions before she spotted her own. "Daichi," she gushed. "Guess what!"

Daichi smiled at her before corralling her out of the building before answering. "What is it Maja?"

"Satsu said that the Elders were talking about me." She smiled slyly. "She said they were talking about having me move onto the next phase of training." She skipped ahead a bit before stopping. "What element do you think I'll be able to control?"

Daichi thought about it for a moment. "I can't tell you for sure. Fire is the most common one so they'll probably start with that first."

Maja made a face. "I sure hope not. Fire would be so boring. I want to be like you and be able to do something exciting."

"Well, when you went through your naming ceremony it rained even though the skies were clear. Some say you are destined to control water." Daichi watched her face as it lit up. "The only problem with that is there are no water masters in this village. You might have to leave and go to another village to study under a master."

"Why? I don't want to leave. I want to stay here with you."

"It's uncommon for one of us to have control of any element besides fire so it would be unpractical to have a master of every element living in our village. So, every village will have a fire master and one other master besides him. Our village happens to have a plant master while the others live in other villages."

"That's why we have people here that don't belong to anyone. Where do they stay?"

"There is a complex around the master's house where they stay. It's not that large, but there aren't that many people staying there."

"What happened to their companions? What will I do without you?"

"Once you enter your training you no longer need a companion so you'll be on your own. I myself might be given another kit to look after when you leave."

Maja looked at him sadly. "What about me?"

"You don't need to worry. Unlike most companions you and I are family. We will be connected even after you out grow me."

"I guess that's alright. So how do they decide what element someone controls?"

"There is another ceremony where they will set up different aspects of the elements. Usually the element you are in tuned with will react to your energy. Rarely there are those who have two elements react, but there is always a dominate one and it is that one which they then study. If it's one of the uncommon ones then unless that master is in your village you must travel away. Occasionally there are some who have to affirmation to any element and they are then trained with weapons until they are able to defend themselves then they are left to find a skill on their own."

"There are those who can't use any element? That's strange." She continued walking a little more before talking again. "What do you know about the village the water master lives in?"

"It's near a large crystal clear lake and is one of the smaller fox villages. I've heard that they are very traditional and take things very seriously. They expect discipline, but they are considered the best village to live in."

"If I can control water that means I'll have to be away for over 90 years. A lot can happen in that amount of time. Everything will be so different from how it is now."

"It doesn't always take that long. You could be an exception to the rule and be able to finish your training quickly."

"What if they want me to be the next master? I don't know if I'll be able to be away from everyone I know for that long." She began to ramble on about her nervousness. "What if I don't like it there or they don't like me? What if I can't do it?"

Daichi stopped her. Gently he cupped her face forcing her to look at him. "You don't need to worry about that. They'll love you there just like we do here, and you'll do just fine. Now calm down. Nothing is set in stone yet."

Maja nodded. "Alright," she sighed. She relaxed and Daichi let go of her.

They traveled back to the house in silence. Maja's mind was racing with all the possibilities of her future. What would things be like when they really happen?

It didn't take much longer for the Elders of the village to decide that it was time for Maja to go through the elemental ceremony. Maja was thrilled but at the same time she was nervous to find out what she skills she would contain.

The element ceremony was attended only by family and the Elders. It took place in a temple room light only by candles around the edge of the main area. Maja was placed in the middle of a circle connected by six lines. At the end of the line sat an object connected to one of the elements. A red candle for fire, and blow of water for water, a rock for earth, a flower for plants, wind chimes for wind, and a metal rod for electricity. Maja closed her eyes and spread her energy out in a fan around her waiting for one of the elements to react to it. Suddenly a gasp could be heard as the water in the bowl shot up in a cyclone motion.

The water's reaction to Maja's energy was the most explosive that any of the Elders had seen. It was clear she would be a master of it. She was given a month before she would be forced to leave to begin training in the other village.

During that month she spent as much time as possible hanging out with friends and family before she had to leave. When the time finally came for her to leave tears were flowing and she could hardly allow herself to be dragged away to begin her journey to her new home until she mastered her ability.

Daichi kissed her forehead. "Don't worry Maja," he said wiping her tears away. "We'll see each other again. Until then, take care and behave."

Maja smiled slightly. "I will, and when I get back I'll be stronger than you." Maja waved and then turned to follow her guide away onto her new lifestyle.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been nearly 200 years since Maja had been back to her home village or even talked to anyone from there. Even though she had matured since she was last here she was still nervous to return. What if they don't remember me? With a sigh she forced herself to relax before walking down the main road.

She reached the main house sooner than she thought, although that could be because her mind wasn't paying attention. Tafari was sitting on the front porch just as she remembered. He looked up at her and immediately recognization shined in his eyes. "Maja," she said with a smile.

She knelt in front of him. "Uncle," she whispered.

"It is nice to see you again." He motioned her to sit up next to him. "We have heard much about your progress, and we are very proud."

They talked for a few hours making sure Maja was all caught up on what she missed. Many of her friends had done well. A few of them have already mated and had kits of their own.

"Come, you are tired from your journey and it is late," Tafari said standing. "We will have you room ready for you while we eat. There will be more time for discussion tomorrow."

Maja followed him curious. They had just begun talking about Daichi when he stopped abruptly. What was it about him that she shouldn't know? Did something bad happen to him?

Later Maja lay on her mattress that night unable to sleep. Her mind was wondering. What in the world was going on here? She turned over onto her back and stared at the ceiling. After about an hour of staring at the ceiling she decided she wouldn't be able to sleep that night she got up and decided to walk around the village to try and clear here mind.

It was after midnight and the streets were deserted. It was a cool clear night and she enjoyed the feel of it. Slowly, she wandered along the streets going to places that she had remembered fondly. Before long she found her way to the pond Daichi used to take her to when he wanted to cheer her up.

She sat on a boulder and dipped her feet into the water allowing the feeling to clear her head. Its odd how even after all these years of being away that this stop still made her feel tranquil.

The full moon shone brightly above lighting the area clearly. Maja slid to the ground using the boulder to lean against enjoying the feel of the cold stone against her head. Hardly here a day and already she was losing her calmness. With a sigh she leaned forward resting her arms on her knees.

She looked up slightly to watch the reflection of the moon on the water when suddenly strong rippling shattered the clear picture. Startled she looked up hoping to find whatever it is that causes the disturbance. It seemed that as soon as she looked up the perpetrator was gone. Even though, Maja swore she saw a pair of golden eyes before it blurred away into silver. She jolted up alert. Within a flash she went from a drowsy calm to alertness where any sound or movement would catch her attention. After a few minutes of nothing Maja decided it would be best to return to the main house before something went wrong.

She wasted no time going back keeping an eye out for anything unusual. Nothing happened, but even so she couldn't shake off the feeling that something was about to happen and soon.

She lay back down and after a while was able to drift into a fitful sleep. Once the sun rose she got up and went out to do some meditation. It is an important thing to any serious student to meditate at dawn. The only place she could think to go was back to the pond. It helps clear the mind to be near one's element. It was the proper way to do things.

Trying to forget what had happened the night before, she walked slowly out to the middle of the water. Surrounded by water her mind slowly emptied until she was processed by a serene calm. She had become one with her surroundings until an unusual ripple broke her concentration. Looking up she saw Tafari standing at the edge waiting for her. Curious she made her way over to him. "What is it Uncle?"

"Come," he gestured her over towards some rocks to sit upon. "We still have much to talk about." He led the way and sat down and motioned her towards him. She sat on a lower rock waiting for him.

"Is this about Daichi?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, it is." He breathed deeply and waited a moment before continuing. "There is much you should know when it comes to him. Daichi was suppose to be the next plant master, as you know, but shortly before completing his training he quit. He suddenly became restless and irritable. He became another person all together. Soon after that he avoided everyone all together." He paused to watch Maja as she processed the information. She looked so lost and helpless.

"What happened then?" she asked desperately.

"One day he was just gone, and no one around here has seen him here since."

Maja laid her head against the rock absorbing everything that was said. "He can't be gone," she whispered to herself. She had just assumed he'd still be here and they would continue where they left off. She looked up at Tafari holding back tears. "Has anyone heard anything about him?"

He nodded. "We have heard that shortly after he left he changed his name and began thieving. I am surprised you haven't heard anything about the fox thief. He has become quite famous."

Maja shook her head. "No. I've been isolated during my training." She couldn't understand how he could do that. She stood up. "I'm sorry, but I need to work this out. I'll be back later today." Tafari nodded and Maja walked off towards the forest needing to be alone.

Maja walked around for hours before returning that afternoon in a daze. She remained in a daze for months. She couldn't help but feel betrayed by Dai . . . by . . . she couldn't even think his name without wanting to break down.

One day Maja was walking through the forest when she noticed that the plants where acting strange. Curious, she ventured towards them hoping to find out what it was. Once she got close enough to touch it the plant sprang at her and encircled her rendering her unable to move. Panicked Maja struggled as fiercely as she could before she felt something sharp against her neck. Looking down she saw a leaf as long as a sword and just looking at it she could tell it would be as sharp as one too.

Afraid to move she began to despair thinking she wouldn't make it out alive. She could tell there was someone behind her but she couldn't turn to look without being sliced. "Wh- what do you want?" she asked her voice breaking.

She felt the blade being pulled away only to be replaced with hands. She could feel his claws scratching slightly at her throat. "As if you didn't all ready know Maja," he purred in her ear.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"I've known you since you were a kit unable to transform." Maja shivered. Slowly the hands left her and the vines around her loosen as the guy stepped away from her. Being braver than she felt she turned around to face him. Behind her stood another fox with silver hair and golden eyes.

Maja instantly recognized him. "Daichi," she whispered not believing her eyes. She reached out to touch him only to have him step back. "What's the matter Daichi?"

Shaking his head slightly he held up his finger to his lips. Maja became silent and listened to whatever may have caught his attention. She heard nothing. She gave him a confused look to which he only smirked. What in the world is going on?

Suddenly a branch snapped somewhere behind her and instinct made her whip around to see what made the noise. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary. It only took her a moment to realize her mistake. The second she turned she felt a prick on her neck. Knowing it could mean nothing good she took a step away from Daichi before facing him again, only this time there was another demon stood behind him. Maja instantly became frightened; she had never seen another demon besides the foxes. Foxes were very isolated from the outside world. She took another step back putting more distance between them.

Daichi just stood there with that smirk still plaster onto his face. "What's the matter little Maja?" he crooned.

She backed away from him shaking her head. "No, this isn't right," she whispered frightened. Every step she took back Daichi took one forward until he had her cornered.

"Oh?" he asked feinting concern. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "And why is that little Maja?" The whole time a smirk tugged at his lips. "Aren't you glad to see me again after all of these years? Haven't you missed me and wondered what I was doing? Weren't we close friends before you left?"

"Of course I missed you, but you were . . . different back then. You're not the same Daichi I used to know." She closed her eyes and wished this all over with and that it was nothing more than a dream. Oh what she would give to go back to how things were when she was little.

"You're right. I am no longer Daichi; in fact I go by a different name now-a-days." He ran the back of his hand against her cheek smiling at the shiver that ran down her spine. "Now I am called Kurama."

"Why?" She looked him straight in the eyes with this one question. This question had been consuming her mind since she first heard he left.

"Why?" He stepped back a few feet watching her. She stepped forward as well following him. He smirked. "Are you really that blind Maja?" He walked behind her stopping for a moment before continuing back to the front. "Can you not see all that is wrong with the way things are here? Do you really think being so isolated is such a good thing? Just imagine what it like away from here, but you can't can you? All you know is what you've seen here.

"The world outside of these isolated villages is something you cannot imagine. You need to see it to believe it, and it is amazing compared to this pathetic life. Can't you see how terrible your life is here compared to what it can be? Just imagine it. You'd be free of this oppressive cage. Think about it. Deep down you know it's true don't you?" He smiled.

Maja could only stare at him. Could this all be true? She didn't want to believe it. "I . . . I don't know," she finally admitted. She looked away unable to look at him. "Like you said, I've never been outside of this lifestyle."

Kurama smiled wickedly. "Exactly." It was silent for a few moments before Kurama finally spoke. "If you ever want to know what it's like, I'll be around for a few days. I'll hear you when you decide to join me." He stroked her cheek. "Until then little one take care." He stepped back watching her through hard golden eyes. With a smile he disappeared before her eyes.

Maja rushed forward to where Kurama had been standing just moments before. Searching the surrounding area she found nothing, not even the slightest trace of his scent. Falling to her knees she just sat there allowing herself to absorb all she had just heard. What was she going to do now? She didn't know, but Kurama's offer sounded like a breath of fresh air compared to what her life had been, but could she trust him after all of these years. "I don't know what to do," she whispered this confession to the air around her expecting nothing in return but the breeze that continued to flow.


	3. Chapter 3

Wearily Maja made her way back to the main house. She made it to her room without anyone noticing her. Wearily she plopped onto her bed letting her thoughts spiral around in her head. What was she going to do? Was this really the life she wanted? She slammed her head on the pillow violently wishing that this was all over with. She wanted the life she had before she left . . . but did she really expect it to be exactly as it was? Did she really expect to pick it up right where she left it? Was she really that stupid?

Sometime during that night she fell into a fitful sleep, and by time dawn broke over the horizon she was ready for the night to be over. Wearily she made herself get up. What she really wanted to do was to tell someone what had happened, but she knew she couldn't. What was she going to do?

With a sigh she pushed herself off her bed. The thoughts from the previous night still invaded her mind. She leaned against the wall not having the strength mental or physical to move. Sooner or later she would have to decide what to do. All she knew was that she couldn't tell anyone about this. How could she avoid this?

Finally getting the strength to move she forced herself up. Quickly she grabbed a snack from the kitchen and began to wander around the village again. It was still dark and Maja enjoyed the fact that she was hidden from view. Right now all she wanted was to be left alone. It seemed to be nothing but a mistake to come back here. Maybe she should have just stayed at the other village and continued her training.

That's it. She would return and try and improve her meager skills. She would try and forget everything she had learned on her trip to her home village. She hoped that would be possible.

By now the sun had started to come up and the villagers were starting to get up now. She would have to tell Tafari of her plans, and the final choice would be his since he was the head of the family. She hoped that he would let her leave. He would probably sense her distress and she hoped he wouldn't ask about it because she knew she couldn't tell him even if he ordered her to. Wearily, she made her way back to the house, the sooner she told Tafari of her plans the better she decided.

Maja found Tafari in the formal sitting room having tea. It was almost as if he was expecting her. Once look into his eyes and she knew he was. He motioned her to sit across from him with only a small redwood desk separating them. Slowly dread began to fill Maja.

"You have much on your mind," Tafari stated casually while pouring Maja some tea. He offered it to her and she took it gratefully. Not waiting for her to respond he continued. "You have also come to a conclusion about something also."

"I have." Taking a deep breath and gathering her dwindling confidence she continued. "I have decided that I want to go back and hopefully continue my training."

He nodded drinking some of his tea. "Something happened to you last night. You are different from before, and I know it has nothing to do about what I told you." He looked up and watched her closely, he golden eyes shining in the candle light.

Maja didn't know what she could say to that without giving anything away. "Yes . . . something did happen, but . . ." she stopped unsure of where to go.

"It's alright; you don't have to say anything." Maja watched him warily. What was he playing at? "I know that whatever it was it will be on your mind for a while. As for your decision I will allow you to leave and do as you wish. "

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"When do you plan on leaving?"

"By the end of the week."

"Is that all or is there more you wish to discuss?"

"No, that is all." Tafari nodded and gave the signal telling Maja that she was dismissed.

Maja nodded and left quickly. The sooner she left the better. She shut the door of her room with a sign and just leaned against it. All she could think about was leaving. Looking around her tiny room she knew it was best she leave.

Maja had packed quickly and by time the week was up she was chomping at the bit to leave. She said goodbye to everyone early in the morning before hastily leaving. She didn't relax until she reached the open road away from the village. Once everything was out of sight she allowed her pace to slow and for the first time in days she felt a sort of peace enter her mind. Maybe finally she could enjoy this break from reality.

She was about half way through the forest when the road was blocked by overgrown plants. Curious, since it wasn't like that when she came through here a few weeks ago, she walked up to it trying to find out how that had happened. Just as she was about to touch the overgrowth a laughter erupted.

Maja spun around trying to locate the origin of the sound, but the clearing was empty. The laughing didn't stop. It continued until Maja was sure she would go crazy. "Show yourself!" she yelled mad.

The laughing stopped as suddenly as it began. The silence was eerie once the laughing ended. Suddenly a figure appeared in the direction she had just come from. Standing her ground Maja waited until she could see him.

"Now now little Maja," the voice teased. "Is that anyway to greet your cousin?"

"Kurama? What do you want now?" She was suddenly so weary.

"I see you are running away." He smirked. "Always running it seemed. Can you not stand your ground for once."

"I'm not running away," she stated defensive. "I am returning to my training." She lifted her chin definitely.

"Feeling in adequate are we?" The teasing quality in his voice was driving her crazy. "Since when do you care about how strong you are? It's obvious that you will never be good enough to be the next master." He smirked evilly at her baiting her.

"I don't care. I know I'm nothing but a disappointment to everyone. Look at me I'm the child of a Ryujin, and yet I can barely do the basics. You think I don't see how people look at me with pity in their eyes, I do. I see it all the time." Holding back tears Maja felt herself starting to break down.

"Come with me then."

"I . . . I can't. Not yet at least. There are things I want to complete." She looked up at him. "But one day I will let you take me away from here."

Kurama smiled. "Good. Until then behave little one." With a wave of his hand the plants moved back to their original position.

Maja was confused. Was he going to give up already? "Kurama?" Unsure she stepped towards him. Slowly she made her way over to him. Cautiously she wrapped her arms around him squeezing him. Slowly he hugged her back. "Promise me you won't forget me."

Kurama released her. "You needn't worry little one. I won't forget you."

"How will I be able to get a hold of you?"

"Don't worry. I'll know when you're ready."

"Ok," she stepped back. "I'll see you soon then." She smiled at him before turning and going back to the village. She now had more passion for what she was about to do. All she hoped was that this was the right choice. She knew if she looked behind her Kurama would already be gone and that she was once again alone. The next time they met she was sure that it would be a joyous occasion and her life would become an adventure.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey Ya'll. I just want to take a moment to thank you all for reading this. I hope you enjoy it. I would love it if you could please review this, even if it's only something you think that needs to be improved. Either was I'll appreciate your time. ~K

Maja sighed. It has been nearly 700 years since she last saw Kurama. Did he still remember her? She had spent the last 700 years practicing and improving. Finally she felt like she was ready to leave. She was just shy of her 1000th birthday and she wanted the life of adventure she imagined she could have.

She wondered around the village, something she often did when her mind wondered, going nowhere in particular. Her feet stopped in the same spot they had stopped for the last 100 years. Even her body knew it was time for a change. She stood in a clearing in the forest smelling sweetly of the blooming flowers.

She rested her hand against a nearby tree. She could feel something. At least she thought she could. Closing her eyes she concentrated on the tree opening herself to the message it contained. She could feel the excitement from within the tree. What was causing it though? She knew. "Kurama," she whispered.

The tree she was touching shuddered beneath her hands. What was going on? She felt the shiver travel from one tree to another away from the village, but she didn't know where it was heading. Unless it was heading towards Kurama . . . but the question turned to why? As quickly as they started the tremors ended.

Stepping back Maja looked around waiting for any sign of a change. After a few minutes with no change she looked around once more disappointed. She shook her head. What did she expect? That he'd appear out of nowhere. It's been over 700 years, and he had probably forgotten about her by now. With a sign she turned and made her way back to the village reluctantly.

She stopped suddenly feeling his presence before he even spoke. She quickly turned around to spot him leaning against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face. "It's about time you called," he sounded almost irritated.

"Yeah, about that," she nervously fidgeted with a strand of her long red hair. "It's just I wanted to finish first." She looked at him from under her bangs. "I'm ready now though. That is, if you still want me."

Kurama pushed himself away from the tree and smiled at her. "Of course. You are more than welcome to come." Maja just stood there for a moment suddenly unsure about her decision. "Are you coming or not?" Kurama was back to being irritating. Without waiting for a response he turned and began to walk away.

"Hey now! Wait for me," she yelled running towards him.

Maja was surprised by what she saw as she followed Kurama away from the life she knew. Kurama had led her to a city where they would stay for a few days before it was safe to return to his hideout. This was Maja's first time seeing anything but the tiny spirit fox villages and she was having trouble containing her excitement.

She also had her first encounter with demons that weren't of the fox variety. They had been on the road walking towards the city when they reached the crest of a hill she saw a huge ox demon on the side of the road resting. Of course this being the first time ever seeing anything but a fox she couldn't help but jump back suddenly terrified she let out a little scream of terror.

Kurama just chuckled at her reaction. "How do you expect to get by in the world if you jump at every demon that doesn't look like you?"

She said nothing but stayed on Kurama's side furthest from the other demon. Once she felt relaxed again she answered. "I . . . I just wasn't expecting it. In case you haven't noticed but I've lived a very sheltered life. Next time I'll be more prepared."

Kurama just smirked and continued walking. "If you say so."

Once the city came into view Maja had totally forgotten about the demon on the road. The buildings were so different from what she was used to. It was in creditable to say the lease. She had no idea that buildings could be as tall as trees. "Oh wow, Kurama, this is my first time seeing anything like this. Do all cities look like this or are they all different?"

Kurama tried to answer all of her questions as calmly as he could before he became irritated with all of them. "Why don't you say some questions for later?" he finally suggested after about 15 minutes of non-stop questions. "Besides, there are some things that need to be taken care of."

Maja looked back at him confused. "What needs to be taken care of?"

"First, we need to get you something other to wear besides what you have from the villages. We need to try and get you to fit in as much as possible. Right now it is very obvious where you come from and right now we don't need that. Second, we need to find a quiet place to stay for a few days before I take you to our final destination. The third order of business is something that doesn't involve you." He smirked when he noticed her frown. "Trust me when I say you're not ready for it yet. Maybe someday, but not now."

He put his arm around her shoulders and began to steer her into town. "Come on. First business first. Let's find something that's not quite so hideous." He fought back the smile that threatened his face when he said the last sentence.

Maja felt overwhelmed by what was going on, but did her best to remain calm and look like she belonged there. Kurama guided her to a clothing store. Once inside the store Kurama said something to the store's clerk and shortly after that Maja was quickly led away from Kurama and the clerk by a few women working there. They took her to the back of the store and began to practically throw clothes at her. Soon she felt like she was drowning under all the clothes she had.

"Wait a moment," she gasped. The girls looked at her for a few moments and giggled.

"Sorry," one said. "I guess we're going too fast for you aren't we?"

"Well, a little," she confessed. "I've never been clothes shopping before. I don't even have any money to play for these with."

The other girl spoke up, "Don't worry about that. Kurama told us that you are to get anything you want. He did say that you need to get at least one outfit suitable for training, one formal outfit, and then casual outfits. He said colors and styles were up to you as long as you followed his instructions. We're here to help you out and make sure you get what he specifies."

Maja looked at them stunned. "Alright. Well then, let's get back to business then."

As soon as those words were out of her mouth the two girls began to throw clothes at her again. Soon afterwards she was pushed into a fitting room with a mountain of clothes. After what felt like forever she had finally tried everything on and picked out what she liked.

Deciding what she liked she carried those clothes out to where the girls were waiting with expectant faces. They approved of what she choose and then quickly pushed her around the store some more to get shoes. After another eternity Maja was ready to call it quits when the girls finally told her she was done. With a sigh of relief she returned to the front counter with all of her clothes, shoes, and accessories. She was tired and couldn't wait to leave.

Kurama chuckled at her beat face. "Tired are we?" he teased. Maja gave him a "fuck off" face which only increased his smile. "Now, now my dear we still have more to get done." He turned his attentions to the clothes she brought with her. He began going through her items looking at each item. He saw that she had followed his instructions and got what he had required. "You did very well. I'm glad you followed my instructions."

He paid for the clothes. They were quickly back onto the streets where he took the lead again. At first she thought they were going to stay in what looked like a nice place in the city but Kurama quickly steered her away from the busy part of town and soon they were in what looked like a bad part of the city. The buildings looked like they were unkempt and were falling apart.

Kurama brought her down an alleyway and dragged her around the labyrinth like layout of the area. Once Maja felt like she was lost Kurama stopped in front of a doorway. He pushed open the door and allowed Maja in first. The room was very open containing only a desk and a table with chairs.

There sat a purple-skinned demon with pointed ears and a serpent like tail behind the desk. He looked up when he heard the door open and when he noticed Kurama he smiled revealing a double set of pointed teeth. "Missster Kurama," he said with a slight hissed. "It'sss ssso nice to sssee you again." He stood up and walked around to the front of the desk. "What can I do for you today?"

"I require a room for a few days. You should know what I need besides that. Also I don't want anyone to be on that floor for the next few hours. You should know what will happen to anyone who will be on that floor during that time."

"Of courssse," he replied. He grabbed a key from a drawer in the counter and handed it to Kurama. "Do you need me to ssshow you to your room?"

"No, we'll be fine." The other demon nodded and went back to sit down behind the desk. Kurama pointed Maja towards the stairs and gave her a nudge. He pointed her around the building until they came to the door which the key fit. Kurama opened the door and issued Maja inside.

"I need you to stay here," he told her dropping her stuff onto the bed. "You don't need to worry. I'll be back shortly. I would advise you not to leave the room." Right before he closed the door he said, "Don't leave the room." The door closed leaving Maja alone.

Exhausted Maja sat on the bed. She was alone in a place she didn't know or didn't even trust. She didn't know what to do now. She heard the sound of something scrapping on the wooden floor in the hallway outside of the door. Swallowing her fear she got up a pressed her ear against the door.

The scratching nose continued. After a few moments she stepped back trying to decide what she should do. For a while she just stared at the door until she finally decided she wanted to know what it was that was making the noises. She opened the door and noted the empty looking hallway. Slowly she stepped closer to the doorway until she stood at the edge of room. Taking a deep breath she poked her head out into the hallway. To the left it was empty but to the right there appeared a plant monster.

The plant monster "looked" at her and then suddenly raced towards her. With a scream she jumped back and fell to the floor inside the room. The plant monster stopped outside of her room never crossing the threshold. Still sprawled on the floor Maja couldn't help but watch as the plant monster gave up trying to cross some kind of barrier and moved away.

Once the monster was out of sight Maja found the courage to stand up on shaky legs and made her way over and slammed the door shut. She leaned against the door for a moment before locking the door and making her way slowly to the bed. She collapsed onto the bed relishing the feeling of the soft mattress beneath her. Closing her eyes she felt herself relax into a dreamless sleep.

Maja woke up when the door was opened. She sat up trying to locate the source of the noise. Kurama stood in the doorway of their room. Within the light of the moon Maja could notice the slightest trace of blood on his face. Even without the moon Maja could smell it on him. "Are you alright Kurama? You've been injured."

He looked at her with a smile. "You mean this?" he asked pointing to his forehead where the blood was. Maja nodded. "Don't worry about it. I got a little careless is all." He walked across the room and dropped a bag he had onto the table. He turned back to her. "I thought I told you to stay in the room," he scolded.

"You . . . you did." Maja suddenly became nervous. "It's just, I heard something in the hallway . . . and . . ."

"You got curious did you?" She nodded. "You know what they say? Curiosity killed the cat. You were lucky I put a barrier on the entrance to this room. It would have been pointless to have you die so soon right after I rescued you."

"You mean . . . you created that monster?"

"Yes," she smiled. "I can't leave you unprotected just yet." He walked over to the other bed in the room, sat down, and pulled off his shoes. "I suggest you get some sleep. You have an eventful couple of days ahead of you."

"Kurama," she started unsure how to continue. After a moment she sat down on the bed and she continued. "What is going on? What is going to happen?"

Kurama looked up at her from across the room. "You don't need to worry about that just yet." A slimmer appeared in the air above Maja floating down and around her. She felt her eyelids grow heavy and the last thing she heard was Kurama's voice. "Sleep little Maja. Sleep."


	5. Chapter 5

Maja opened her eyes only to be greeted with a pounding headache. She groaned and turned over trying to get the sun out of her eyes. She opened her eyes again when she heard a chuckle. Kurama sat sprawled out on the bed across from her smiling. "Ugh, my head feels like it got smashed against a brick wall," she muttered.

Kurama chuckled again before getting off the bed and walked over to the table. He grabbed a mug off of it and offered it to her. "Here," she said. "This will help with pain."

She glared at him as she sat up to lean against the headboard. "What did you do to me?" she asked him while taking the mug from him. It was slightly hot to her fingertips.

"It was only a little sleeping powder. The headache is side effect, but if you drink that tea while it is still warm it will go away shortly."

Maja took a sip of the liquid and grimaced. She had to fight back the urge to spit out the liquid. "Ugh," she exclaimed holding the mug as far away from her as possible. "This stuff taste terrible." She eyed the mug as if it was about to kill her. "How much of this stuff do I have to drink?"

Kurama couldn't help but be entertained by her reaction which made telling her all the better. "You have to drink it all." He laughed at the face she made.

"I hate you so much right now," she muttered before she forced herself to swallow more of the foul liquid down. Kurama only laughed at her antics more. Maja mentally flipped him off before downing the last of the drink. She coughed a bit at the taste stuck in the back of her throat. "Any chance you have something else to get rid of this taste?"

Kurama handed her a glass of water and took the mug away. "There, better?"

Maja sat there a moment going through a mental check. "Yeah," she said. "Thanks."

"Good, now hurry and bathe. We need to get going soon. You were out longer than I thought you would be so we're already running behind schedule." He gestured her towards an adjourning room containing a tub.

She looked up at him wearily. "How long have I've been sleeping?" She looked him straight in the eyes waiting for a response.

Kurama shrugged. "Only three days, but I was planning on leaving yesterday. Although looking back it seemed to be a good thing that it didn't go as planned. Now, hurry up. We need to get moving." He shoved a towel into her hands and pushed her into the bathroom and closed the door.

Maja sighed staring at the door that had been practically slammed in her face. Deciding it was better to just do what Kurama said then to fight him. She quickly did as she was told. As she began toweling off she suddenly realized she didn't have any clean clothes to change into. Wrapping the towel around her she hesitantly walked over to the door. Quietly she opened the door a crack. "Kurama?"

There was no answer.

Maja opened the door a little more and looked into the room. It was empty. Taking a breath she opened the door enough to stick her head out to make sure he wasn't somewhere she couldn't have seen before. Seeing no one in the room she walked into it. She noticed a set of clothes lying out on her bed for her already.

As soon as she had finished the last tie the door opened and Kurama walked in. "Are you ready?" Maja nodded. "Good. Now grab your bag and we can get going. We have a lot of ground to cover if we want to make it to our next destination before the sun sets."

Maja nodded and grabbed the bag that was sitting by her bed. "Where are we going next Kurama?"

"If we make good time then we'll be able to make it to my home tonight. Otherwise there is a small town we can safely stay at." He held the door open for her. Once they were out of the inn Kurama took the lead again and led a lost Maja around until they made it out of the city and onto a rural road.

The road stretched out in front of them for as long as Maja could see. How long was it going to take to get there? Would the road be like this the whole way or would the road become rough. During her wonderings Kurama managed to get further away from her. Seeing this she ran after him until she was walking next to him.

They walked in silence for a few hours until Kurama stopped long enough to grab a sack of food out of his bag. He gave some to Maja before they were on their way again.

"Kurama," Maja started, "Will we make it to where ever we are going by nightfall?"

Kurama looked up to the sky and began to judge the distance of the sun. "Hm, it doesn't look like it, but you don't need to worry. I know of a place we can stay tonight that's not too far away." He looked over to her. "If we leave before dawn we can make it before noon."

Maja nodded. "Alright."

The walked on until they came to a small village that sat at a crossroad. It was a perfect place to stay if one was traveling. Kurama brought her around the village and stopped at a residential-looking building. Kurama knocked and waited until the door opened revealing a tiny beetle-looking demon.

He looked up at Kurama and smiled, well Maja thought it looked like a smile. "It is nice to see you again sir," he said. He gestured them inside. "It is a great honor to have you here again. You are more than welcomed to stay as long as you need to."

"We only need to stay the night," Kurama said matter-of-factly. "We'll be gone before dawn."

"Of course," he said. He showed them to a room and left them to do whatever.

"You sure seem to know a lot of people," Maja commented pulling out a nightgown from her bag. "They all seem happy to see you too."

Kurama shrugged. "It's useful to have places to stay no matter where in the Makai you are. Not only that but they are great places to hide should something go wrong. You just have to make sure no one else can link you to such places." He pulled some more food out of his bag and split it into two handing half to Maja.

"We have an early morning in front of us tomorrow, get some sleep." He pulled a blanket and pillow out of the closet there and laid out on the ground allowing Maja to sleep in the bed. Maja laid on the bed and watched as some plants appeared from under Kurama providing a mattress like bed. The silence stretched out until Maja fell asleep.

Maja woke to Kurama shaking her. "Huh?" she murmured still half asleep. "Just a little more." She turned over facing away from Kurama.

Kurama just chuckled. "Not now little Maja," he whispered. When Maja didn't respond he used a plant to pick her up and throw her across the room. She landed on a giant flower that appeared from nowhere.

Maja cursed at Kurama as the flower wilted away until it was gone altogether. Kurama couldn't help but laugh at her. She stood up glaring at him. "You are such a jerk."

"You should have listened then when I told you to get up. We need to leave now." Now waiting for her to say anything he grabbed something for her to wear and tossed it at her. "Hurry up."

Maja hurried into the bathroom to change, grumbling the whole time. By time she was done Kurama was waiting for her by the door. Maja quickly stuffed the nightgown into her bag and followed when Kurama left.

It was still dark out and Maja had trouble seeing in the low light but Kurama seemed to have no problem as he walked throw the town as easily as if it were light. Not wanting to get lost Maja stayed as close as she could. Shortly after they had left the town's border the skies began to lighten.

Kurama continued to follow the path until he suddenly stopped. Confused Maja watched as he looked and listened for anyone that might be nearby. After a few minutes he decided that the coast was clear he pulled Maja through a bush. Once past the bush a small foot trail could be seen. It was then that Maja realized that the bush was an illusion, one of the spirit foxes specialties.

Kurama motioned for her to be quiet as he took the lead and began walking on the path. Maja obediently followed him suddenly extremely nervous. After about an hour of walking, Kurama stopped. Looking back, he made sure Maja was still following him. Maja stopped right behind him.

"Maja I need you to stay here. It is very important that you do NOT move. Do you understand?" Maja nodded. "Good. I'll be right back but until then don't move." Once he was sure that she wouldn't move he continued up the path and around a curve and out of sight.

Maja stood there feeling vulnerable. Every little noise set her even more on edge, but she didn't dare move for fear that that she might get lost. She closed her eyes and tried to get a feel for the layout of the area. She pushed her senses further looking for anyone in the area. She felt nothing, but it didn't stop the uneasy feeling in her gut.

Suddenly out of nowhere she felt herself being thrown back. Screaming she hit the ground with a thud knocking the air out of her. Coughing she got herself to her feet and looked around for whatever it was that knocked her down. She didn't see anyone until someone grabbed her throat and pinned her to a tree. She was unable to scream but it didn't stop her from trying.

"What are you doing here?" the bat demon asked in a husky voice while tightening his grip on her throat.

She tried to speak but wasn't able to get a single syllable out. Mentally she screamed out for help. The hand removed itself from her throat but was replaced by a blade.

"Give me one reason why I should slit your throat now."

"Ku . . . Kurama," she managed to choke out.

"Kuronue get off of her," Kurama called out suddenly coming into view.

The bat called Kuronue stepped back but continued to watch her carefully. Maja quickly ran over to Kurama and hid behind him.

Kurama turned to Maja. "I thought I told you not to move."

"I didn't move. Well, not intentionally. I was thrown off the path by that." She pointed her finger at Kuronue who merely shrugged.

Kurama sighed. "Well since you already met I might as well introduce you two. Maja this is my partner Kuronue." Maja nodded inching closer to Kurama and further away from Kuronue. "Kuronue this is my cousin Maja. I expect you two to get along since you will no doubt be seeing each other in the future. Oh, and try and play nice."

"I will if he does," Maja muttered under her breath.

"Only if you do sweetheart," Kuronue shot back mocking her.

"I'm not the one who did the attacking. I was the victim here."

Kurama rubbed his forehead. It was only a few minutes and already those two were giving him a headache. How was he going to survive if they didn't start getting along?


	6. Chapter 6

Maja followed Kurama and Kuronue to what looked like a beat up hut in the middle of the woods. This hut was another illusion, a protection for the group. Any normal demon wouldn't be able to detect the spell. Only someone with an intensive knowledge of illusion spells would be able to detect it, and even then it would take more knowledge to unlock it.

Once pass the illusion the hut opened into a tunnel. Once through the tunnel they came to a large building. Maja was shocked at the size of the building. The inside was very simple but no less impressive, done in subtle colors.

"Do you like it?" Kurama asked seeing Maja's reaction. Maja could only nod stunned at the size of this place. If one didn't pay attention one could easily get lost.

Kuronue laughed and walked away down the hall.

"Is he always like that?" she asked.

"Most days," Kurama admitted shrugging. "Come, I'll show you where you can stay." He started walking the opposite way that Kuronue had left.

Maja followed him closely through the labyrinth-like hallways of the place afraid of getting lost if he should ever leave her sight. It took several minutes before they finally stopped.

"These will be your rooms as long as you're here. You can change them if you wish." He opened the door revealing a decent size sitting room.

Maja walked in looking over the place. There were two doors in the sitting room: one leading into a bathroom and the other into a bedroom. The bedroom also had a door leading into the bathroom. All of the rooms were done in a warm color scheme and overall looked very welcoming. "It's lovely," she said in awe.

Kurama chuckled. "Glad you like it," he said absentmindedly. He looked at her closely for a moment while leaning against the doorframe. "While you're here you should probably use another name since we don't want anyone to be able to track you."

"Why would someone want to track me? I'm not that important."

"If they can track you back to where we came from they might be able to find out where I came from or how to track me down. It's in everyone's best interest that they don't. Besides if they found out anything about your past and the people that were close to you then they could be used against you. You need to cut all ties from your past." He looked her over again. "It's a good thing that you don't have the ears of a usual kitsune. It'll be harder to track down that part of your past."

Maja's hands instinctively touched her pointed ears. The only thing she had inherited from her father. She had been teased for years about them and how she always stood out. "Alright. Stop saying things like that. I don't want to think about it." She shook her head trying to clear the thoughts from her head. Putting her hand on her forehead she sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs. "What about Akemi? Would that work?"

Kurama thought it over for a moment trying to decide if there was anyways the names could be connected in anyways to either the fox clan or to the name 'Maja'. Finally he looked up at her again. "Yes, that will work. From now on you will only be called Akemi. No matter what. Do you understand?"

Maja nodded. "Alright." She looked down at the carpeted floor taking everything in. "Do you mind leaving me alone for a while? I want some time to get used to this all."

Kurama nodded and left closing the door behind him.

Maja or rather Akemi remained on the chair for several minutes just sitting with her head in her hands. What had she gotten herself into? A few tears slid down her cheeks while thinking about what she was losing. Once the tears stopped she had stood up and began to pace around the room looking at the decorations absentmindedly.

All of the furniture in the room was new and it looked very expensive. It was a golden colored with blue accents. The walls were painted golden with a few paintings hanging on them. All of the paintings were tranquil pictures of water. The sitting room was very comfortable and peaceful. She could see herself spending a lot of time in this room.

The bedroom and bathroom was done similarly with blue accents everywhere. The color blue calmed Akemi. It was the same color as water and brought peace to her soul. All of the rooms were beautiful and very comfortable. She was grateful for all of the detail Kurama had put into the room for her.

Just as she finished putting her clothing away in the closet and dresser a knock came from the sitting room. Absentmindedly Akemi called, "Come in."

She heard the door open and someone walk around the sitting room. She could hear a male voice speaking highly of her room. Akemi walked into the sitting room and saw Kuronue looking around the room not paying attention to her.

"Can I help you?" she asked timidly. She was still uneasy around him because of her first encounter with him.

Kuronue turned to look at her he could sense her uneasiness and he knew it was because of what happened earlier. He ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry about earlier," he said quietly uneasy about apologizing. It went against his nature. "I thought you were an intruder and I couldn't risk the lives of the men here."

Akemi looked shocked. She wasn't expecting him to apologize to her, let alone explain why. She could tell it wasn't something easy for him but it was still strange. "It's . . . It's ok," she stuttered out. She looked around unsure what to say next. Kuronue looked just as uncomfortable. "Would . . . would you like to sit down?" she asked trying to figure out what she should do.

Kuronue rang his hand through his hair again before accepting her offer. "Sure," he said before sitting on the chair closest to him. Akemi sat on the sofa across from him with a small coffee table separating them.

Kuronue looked out of the window avoiding looking at Akemi as long as possible before he turned to look at her again. Didn't Kurama say that this girl was his cousin? If that was true then why did she had pointed ears instead of fox ears? "Maja didn't Kurama say you were his cousin?"

"Yes, but it's Akemi." Kuronue looked confused. "My name is Akemi now."

Kuronue nodded understanding what it was like to leave your past behind and become someone new. "Well then, Akemi, if you're Kurama's cousin then why do you not have fox ears?"

Akemi covered her ears once again ashamed of them. "It's because I'm a half breed. Only my mother was a kitsune." Now Akemi looked out of the window, embarrassed, not wanting to look at Kuronue at the moment. She had just said she was a half breed. That was always looked down upon. After a minute she found the courage to look at him again.

Kuronue was deep in thought when she finally looked back at him. Kuronue looked up at her at looked her over once again. "If you're only half fox what is your other half?" He was generously curious.

Akemi was shocked that he wasn't mocking her like she thought he would. She shook her head slightly before speaking. "I'm told that my father was a dragon," she whispered. She looked down. Dragons where known to be rare and powerful. She was a disgrace to her dragon heritage. She lacked skill in everything even though theoretically she should have excelled at it easily. She kept it a secret that her father was really a Ryujin, a dragon god of the oceans. That made her look even more pathetic and it also put her in danger being a demi-god.

Kuronue looked at her closely a slight smile tugged at his lips. "Dragon, huh?"

"Yeah, but before you get the wrong impression I useless. I have no real skills," she admitted quietly moving to look at one of the pictures. Useless . . . that word hung in the air between them. That's how she had always felt. She couldn't do anything right.

Kuronue stared at her thinking. She appeared very timid, maybe that was her problem. "Maybe you just need a push. You might have the power locked inside you. Usually something will break down the barrier and the power will flow out."

Akemi looked up at him hope beginning to form within her. "Do you really think that might be the problem? Could I really have some real powers within me?" On the inside Akemi was ecstatic. She might not be as pathetic as she thought she was.

Kuronue shrugged, "It's quite possible, but it's impossible to tell. You wouldn't know until it actually happened." He ran his hand through his hair. "I should probably go. You are most likely tired from your journey."

Akemi stood up right after him and followed him to the door. "Uh . . . thank you for the visit. I, um, hope we might be friends one day."

"Uh, sure, whatever," Kuronue mumbled before walking away.

Akemi shut the door and leaned against it with a smile. There was hope for her yet. Maybe she wasn't useless. She might actually be able to help one day.


	7. Chapter 7

Akemi soon became familiar with the building and the people living there. There were many other people living here mostly parts of his gang. They were mostly males, but there were a few females among the numbers. There were a few servants and as far as Akemi saw they were treated very well. She learned that every person in the building respected both Kurama and Kuronue and since she was Kurama's cousin they respected her as well. It was strange how nice everyone was to her. She learned that the females got bothered only if they wanted to be.

Kurama didn't let her sit around and do nothing. She was to continue training. After seeing what she could do he had decided that he wanted her to focus on weaponry. He wouldn't let her stop her training until she could use every type of weapon they had. He wasn't about to let her go about without being able to protect herself even though she didn't know why she would need to know, but she didn't dare argue with him yet.

The more time she spent there the more comfortable she became. Soon she was beginning to argue more with Kurama and Kuronue. The latter more so then the first. It seemed that most days she and Kuronue were arguing about one thing or another. Most of them were over small everyday things, but something about him just irked her.

Akemi happened to have just come back from one such fight with him. She was on her way now to the training rooms just to release some of her anger. It was so often that this happened that the people could tell that she was argued with Kuronue and it was best to just stay out of her way.

She flung open the door to the outside training grounds ignoring the snow falling she walked over to the archery range needing to hurt something, anything. Grabbing a long bow and a quiver of arrows she began to shoot the arrows into the wooden disc set up. She wasn't paying attention and her form shifted slightly and the sting of the bow snapped against her forearm. She winced at the unexpected pain.

The pain was just enough to pull her anger back. She looked at her forearm that was now bright red. With a sigh she put down the bow and retrieved the arrows. She put everything away and went back into the house. She was trying to return to her room without being seen by either Kuronue or Kurama. She was unsuccessful.

Just as she turned down the last corridor Kuronue had walked out of the library. She tried to hide her injury, but she wasn't quick enough. He saw her bright red forearm. "What did you do now?" he demanded.

"It's none of your business," she retorted. She tried to pass him but he grabbed her by her arm.

"You were being careless again weren't you?" he growled out. "One of these days you're going to get yourself or someone else killed if you don't stop being so careless."

"Then I hope it's you as to rid me of your intolerant presence," she shot back. She tried to loosen her arm from him but was unable to. "Why won't you just leave me alone? All you seem to do is irritate me beyond belief."

He ignored the first part of her statement. "Trust me you do nothing but irritate me to but, it's my job to make sure you don't kill yourself." He shifted his grip to her wrist and brought it up to look over her forearm.

"Why do you care? If I died then you'd have one less worry." Again she tried to escape but was unable to. "Just let me go," she said exasperated.

"Do you think your cousin would be very happy if I just sat back and let you die? It's only unfortunate that he doesn't trust anyone else enough to watch over you." He lowered her arm. "Careless with a bow?"

This time she was able to take back her arm. "A little," she admitted. "It's all your fault." She glared at him. "If I wasn't upset at you this wouldn't have happened. Why must you always upset me?"

Kuronue laughed. "Me upset you? If you didn't upset me first this wouldn't be a problem." He stared at her his indigo eyes seemed to penetrate her.

She stared back at him meeting his eyes with her cerulean eyes. "You're the one who always starts the fights," she accused. Resisting the urge to stamp her foot she turned and stormed off towards her room or anywhere away from him.

Kuronue leaned against the wall watching her leave. He ran a hand through his hair. Of all the females he's ever met she was the most infuriating. He shook his head as she turned out of sight before going back into the library. He had work to do and wouldn't let his anger at her stop him from getting it done before the next raid.

Akemi slammed her door shut before ungracefully plopping down on the sofa. Who does he think he is? She's a big girl and could take care of herself without him breathing down her back. She had tried to convince Kurama to tell Kuronue to back off, but he wouldn't listen. All he would say is how he was too busy to look after her regularly and that Kuronue would be able to better. Was that all she was? A burden that needed to be looked after regularly like a child. Well, she wasn't about to take that lying down.

She was about to go out and find Kurama when her door opened revealing the same person she was about to go looking for. Kurama did not look pleased but Akemi wasn't about to let that stop her from speaking her mind.

Kurama, however, beat her to it. "I heard you and Kuronue fought again today." It wasn't a question it was a statement of fact. "Not only once but twice already." He rubbed his temples. "This habit of you two needs to stop and it needs to stop now. I have enough to deal with without having to watch over you two too."

"It wouldn't be a problem if he wasn't constantly hovering around me. I don't need a babysitter!" This was getting ridicules. "Something about him drives me crazy. I can't help but want to argue with him."

Kurama narrowed his eyes. "Well, you better stop. You will not like it if you do not stop fighting. It is driving me insane." Again he rubbed his temples. He's had a constant headache since Kuronue and Akemi first met. If it didn't stop soon then he would truly loose his mind.

"I'll try," Akemi fought to say those words knowing it would never happen. With the look on Kurama's face she could guess that he also knew it wouldn't happen.

"You have one week to stop this or else you will regret it."

"Are you just going to threaten me or are you going to threaten Kuronue as well?"

"Just you. It was never this bad until you came. So, I'm giving you the chance to fix it, and you better."

Akemi was about to say something but Kurama had left the room before she could. So, instead she just glared at the back of the door since the one she wanted to glare at wasn't there. This was all Kuronue's fault. Oh how she wanted to beat Kuronue. She walked over to the window and sat on the settee in the windowsill and looked out the window pressing her forehead against the cool glass. The coolness of the glass against her skin calmed her raging mind a bit. Maybe she should stay out of view for a while.

Over the next few days Akemi did her best to stay out of view. However, that was not something she was capable of. It seemed no matter where she went someone was nearby. As if that wasn't bad enough Kuronue was there at every other turn. It was as if he was following her more than usual. Was he trying to cause a fight.

After seeing him again for the sixth time in a few hours she couldn't take it no more. Whirling around to face him she stated as calmly as she could without raising her voice at all. "Are you following around today or something?"

He just shrugged. "And if I was?"

"You know don't you?" When he gave her a blank stare she added, "You know Kurama talked to be the other day. You know that he told me that we need to stop fighting or else I'm going to regret it. Are you trying to make me lose my temper?" She took a few deep breaths trying to calm her already fraying nerves. She was not about to let him cause her to snap. He wasn't worth it.

Kuronue smirked. "And if I am? What are you going to do? Yell? Argue with me?" He was egging her on. It was fun for him to tease her like this. He sincerely hoped that she would explode. He wanted to see what Kurama would do. Kurama didn't make empty threats.

"Please, just stop it Kuronue. I don't want to know what Kurama has planned I just know I don't want to see what it is. So please, stop." She looked at him silently pleading for him to listen.

"If I stop then that wouldn't be any fun now would it?" It was always fun to tease her, specifically when her temper exploded.

Akemi glared at him. "Fine, but I won't let you win," she promised. With that she turned at walked away angry, but also satisfied that she didn't allow herself to lose her temper.

Kuronue was shocked that she didn't yell, but the day was still young. By time the day was over he will have her lose her temper, and if he was lucky he could keep this up for a few more days until the end of the week.

It only got worse after the disagreement. Kuronue seemed to do nothing but follow her around even more closely than before. Her ability to control her temper kept diminishing. Finally unable to control it she couldn't help but confront him again.

"Seriously Kuronue don't you have other things to do then to follow me around all day?" She glared at him holding back the urge to attack him.

He just shrugged. "I might, but this is much more fun," he responded with a smirk. "Don't you think so?"

"No, I don't think so," she growled. "If anything this is irritating. Leave me alone." She clenched her fist and released them several times focusing on that rather than him.

"Now you know that won't do." He reached out to brush a piece of hair out of her face but she stepped away from him.

"Don't push me Kuronue," she threatened. "Just leave me be." She turned to walk away but Kuronue grabbed her arm forcing her towards him. She turned around and smacked him as hard as she could on the face. "Don't you dare touch me again," she yelled forgetting the threat from Kurama.

"How dare you smack me you wrench," Kuronue yelled, his eyes glazing over in anger, back pushing her against the wall roughly. Akemi's head smacked against the wall head enough for the sound to bounce off down the hall. Kuronue held her against the wall gripping her upper arms.

"Let go of me," she demanded, but he only tightened his grip even more. "Ow, you're hurting me." She struggled to get away but was unable. "Let go!" she yelled as loudly as she could. She gripped his biceps trying to push him away. She dug her nails into his flesh until blood poured from the wounds.

Akemi closed her eyes bracing for something worse when the hands gripping her let her go. Wearily she opened her eyes and saw that Kuronue had stepped away from her. His eyes no longer glazed.

Kuronue looked at the bruises that had started to appear on her arms and suddenly felt guilty. He had never before allowed a woman to challenge him let alone smack him. The moment her hand touched him he felt himself grow cold with anger. Without a word he turned and left not stopping until he was outside as far away from her as he could be.

Akemi didn't move for a few minutes before slowly she slid down the wall cradling her knees to her chest. She sat there staring ahead of her but not seeing what was happening. She didn't even noticed when someone picked her up and carried her to her room. She didn't even notice when she was put into a nightgown and laid on her bed. She still saw nothing when the other person left her leaving her alone in her room away from everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

Akemi stayed in her room for several days after the incident. She had even refused to talk to Kurama or even let him in her room. Couldn't he understand that all she wanted to do was to be left alone? She had refused all offers of food no matter who brought it.

She sat on the windowsill with her window open a crack looking out at the midnight sky. She pulled her knees to her chest and leaned her head back against the frame. She knew she couldn't stay locked in here forever but she had no desire to ever see Kuronue again after what happened. She knew she shouldn't have smacked him but that didn't excuse what he did. The bruises on her arms have faded on her physically but not mentally.

Snow lazily fell from the lightening sky not caring where it landed. Akemi put out her hand and began playing with the soft white fluff. As she moved her hand around the snow began to circle in a little funnel in front of her. She was slightly puzzled as to what was going on. As she thought about it she came to a conclusion. Snow was only frozen water, right? Well since that's true there is no reason she couldn't control the snow the same way she could control the water.

She decided to have an experiment with the snowflakes. She opened her window fully allowing more snow to come in. Sliding off the windowsill she turned and grabbed the ottoman to sit on. She faced the open window ignoring the freezing temperatures filling the room. She could see her breath hanging in the air as she began to focus on her energies. Feeling her energy at her core she began to spread it outward feeling the substance of the snow and the water that composed it. Moving her hands in a circular motion she watched as the snow followed her directions.

With a smile she continued to move the snow around the room and soon her entire room was covered in the powder. Once she felt she had mastered the basics she pushed all the snow out of her room and sat on the windowsill once more. Leaning against the frame she decided to try and do something a little more skilled.

The snow began to pile up on the sill in front of her. At first the shapes were crudely formed in the shapes of animals. Slowly, the shapes of the animals became more distinguished. Shortly after that the animal shapes became more realistic. After a few hours of playing with animal shapes she began to change the shapes to people she knew. First like the animals they weren't very detailed but after some practice they became more lifelike.

At first the creations were people from her past such as her old master, Tafari, friends from the village anyone she could remember. Once she had made them and destroyed them she then moved onto people she knew from the place here. At first she did people she saw in the halls, but no one she knew personally. She hadn't made any friends here besides Kurama and Kuronue, on his good days. Once she had gone through all of the people she could remember she moved onto Kuronue.

She looked at the snow figure of Kuronue. Slowly she turned the figure around examining all the crevices. She looked at the wings with interest. At the moment they were tucked in close to her body, but then she wasn't so sure she liked them like that anymore. She brushed them off and began to rebuild them, this time in an open position making himself look bigger. Once they were done she looked at them again and this time she felt more at ease about their position. This way looked more like a natural position he would be in. Intimidating.

Deciding she was done with the Kuronue figurine she moved onto the Kurama one. At first she did a simple pose but figured it needed more movement to it. Demolishing the snow figure she decided on another pose. She figured this time she should do a pose incorporating the infamous rose whip. It would be like taking a moment and freezing it. A position in motion.

She was so preoccupied she didn't even noticed when plants climbed under the door and up to the handle. The plant wrapped around the handle and pulled it down unlocking the door. She didn't hear the slight creak as the door opened for the first time in days. She didn't even realize that anyone one even entered the room until a voice broke her concentration.

"What are you doing?"

Akemi jumped almost destroying the Kurama figurine she was working on. She whipped her head around to look at the intruder. Kurama stood a few feet from her looking at the figurines on the windowsill. "Oh my gods you scared me," she scolded. "How did you get in? I thought I had the door locked."

"You did, but I decided to let myself in. Now what in the worlds are you doing?"

She looked down at what she was working on with a smile. "I'm playing. Aren't they pretty? At first I had Kuronue's wings pulled in close to his body, but I quickly decided that that might not be the best pose. He looks more intimidating this way."

"How did you make them?"

"It's really quite easy. I just tell the snow where to go and how to look and it obeys me." She motioned her hand towards him and the snow followed. "I was simply moving my hands around absentmindedly when I noticed that the snow way following it. I then figured that since snow is simply frozen water I could control it. After some practice I found out that I could do just that." She looked out the window seeing the sun had started peaking out over the horizon. "The snow is pretty during the sunrise. The different colors are so beautiful and the snow sparkles like diamonds."

Kurama smiled. "I take it you're feeling better now."

Akemi looked up at him. "Yes, I am. Although I am very hungry, but then again it has been a few days since I last ate." She stood up and stretched enjoying the feeling of it after sitting still for so long. She leaned over and closed the window but left the figurines right next to the window hoping they would still be there when she returned.

"Are you coming or not?" she asked standing by the door seeing Kurama had turned to face her as she walked by but did not attempt to move towards her. She put her hands on her hips and resisted to tap her foot at him. After a moment of waiting for a response she wrinkled her nose at him and stuck out her tongue at him. "Fine, be that way, but I am going to get something to eat with or without you." She turned and walked down towards the kitchens.

Kurama stood watching her leave. It was strange that suddenly she felt well enough to leave her room let alone leave without him and go out by herself knowing she could run into Kuronue anywhere in the building. After watching her disappear he decided that it might be best to follow her around for awhile before going through a bunch of papers sitting on his desk in his study.

Akemi sat on a countertop in the kitchen while munching on an apple. Next to her sat a plate full of leftover food from the other day. She idly swung her legs gently hitting the cabinet while she continued to eat. She was enjoying the peacefulness of it until the kitchen door was forcefully opened.

Akemi looked up to see who was in such a hurry for food only to see Kuronue enter the room. Kuronue looked around the room and froze when he saw Akemi sitting on the counter.

"There is fruit or there's some bread leftover in the cupboard over there," she pointed in the direction of the food before taking another bite of her apple. She shrugged. "It's not much, but it's enough to hold one over until the morning meal."

Kuronue went in the direction she pointed and grabbed some fruit and bread and went to stand as far away from her as possible.

Akemi hummed quietly to herself while eating for a few minutes until the silence was starting to drive her insane. By herself the silence is fine but with Kuronue the silence was so thick you could cut it with a knife. "So," she stretched out trying to figure out what to say. "How are you?"

Kuronue shrugged. "I'm fine. How are you? Have your bruises healed?"

"I'm fine. Starving, but fine." She continued to swing her legs concentrating on the movement. She finished off the last of her food and jumped off of the counter and began walking towards the door.

"Wait Akemi," Kuronue said walking towards her. Once he was a few feet away, Akemi had to stop herself from flinching. He ran his hand through his hair, a nervous habit Akemi realized he did. "I'm sorry about the other day."

Akemi froze. She never expected him to apologize. She figured they would simply have an uneasy truce between them. "It's alright," she sighed before turning to glare at him. "I shouldn't have lost my temper either, although that would have been a lot easier if you hadn't been following me."

Kuronue shrugged. "I know, but it was fun until then. You're just too much fun to rile up."

She glared at him before wrinkling her nose and sticking her tongue out at him. "If that's true then I'm sure it's as much fun to rile you up. Perhaps I should try and see if it's as much fun as you say." She laughed at the confused look on his face. "Don't worry Kuronue. I promise I won't be too bad, unlike you," she said muttering the last part.

"I'm bad?" he asked slightly surprised. "How am I bad?"

"How are you not? You're such a stalker. You never leave me alone. You know I can take care of myself and yet you still follow me around." She leaned against the wall not taking her eyes off of Kuronue.

There was an unsteady truce in the air between them. It was an unspoken but they both understood that they couldn't lay a hand on other one without something spiraling out of control.

They stood there for a moment just watching the other until Akemi sighed and closed her eyes. "Let's just pretend that nothing happened. We were both to blame and we both suffered. The wounds have healed so there is no reason to worry anymore." She held out her hand. "Let's begin again. Hello I'm Akemi."

Kuronue just stared at her dumbfounded for a moment before shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you I'm Kuronue."

Akemi smiled. "There, now that wasn't that hard now was it?" She laughed slightly as Kuronue shook his head slightly. "Just because I'm being nice now doesn't mean I will be later." She stuck out her tongue at him playfully.

"Don't worry kiddo; I won't always be so nice either." She ruffled her hair teasing her a bit.

Akemi wrinkled her nose at the irritation. "Don't worry about it. It wouldn't be as fun if you were always nice." She pushed off the wall and walking out of the room waving slightly to Kuronue as she left.

She began to walk back down the hall towards her room when she ran back into Kurama. "Oh, hey Kurama. You're a little too late to join me, but Kuronue should still be in there if you want someone to talk to."

Kurama grabbed her arm as she went to walk by her. "Are you alright?" he asked while looking her over checking for any injury.

"Don't worry Kurama. I'm fine. Kuronue might be a little shaken up but I'm fine." She giggled slightly stepping away from him. "It's nothing bad I promise." She added quickly seeing the look upon Kurama's face. "Let's just say we came to a little truce, but that doesn't mean we agreed to stop arguing because let's face it. That'll be impossible."

Kurama rubbed his temples fighting back the pounding in his head. "Some days I think it would have been better just leaving you behind. If I knew it would be like this I would have."

"Geez, love you too cousin," she said sarcastically her face matching her tone. "Well, regardless, it's too late now." She smiled as him sweetly. "Anyways, I'm going back to my room before I go out training." She waved to him before returning to her room.


	9. Chapter 9

Akemi opened the door to her room and saw that her figurines were still intact. She smiled seeing that her work was still standing. She changed into something easier to move in and made her way down to the training area.

Once in the training area she decided that she would practice with a bo staff since it was the weapon she was most comfortable with. She had just taken the staff into an open area usually reserved for one on one matches and began doing some warm-ups. Just as she got herself loose she heard someone walking behind her. She turned around with her staff in a good striking position when she saw Kuronue standing there.

"Ah Kuronue you startled me." She lowered her staff into a comfortable position. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to practice of course." He looked at the staff in her hands. "Would you like to spar and see how good you've actually gotten with that thing?"

Akemi smiled at him. "If you think you're up to it." She got back into a fighting position. "Let's see if you can handle me."

Kuronue shook his head and laughed. "If anything it is you who might have problems handing me." He picked up a staff that had been left there by someone else. He did a different position from her and faced her waiting.

Akemi watched him closely trying to figure out what he was thinking. He was watching her closely as well. She looked at his stance and tried to come up with the best way to counter him. Seeing a weak spot she charged at him and brought the staff down only to have him counter it and throw her back a few feet.

The next time Kuronue charged at her and swiped the staff in her direction. Akemi saw this in time and jumped back away from him causing him to miss her. She was about to comment to Kuronue but he quickly struck at her again. This time she wasn't able to block properly and she got smacked by her own staff.

Not wanting to be shown up she quickly struck at him again and this time she managed to lightly hit him on the shoulder. They exchanged blows occasionally hitting the other and exchanging the upper hand but neither were willing to concede defeat. The snow flew around them from their movements.

Ready to end it before she collapsed from exhaustion Akemi quickly went to strike at him going for a neck blow so he would have to admit defeat. She was about to make contact when Kuronue countered her. She felt her staff leave her hands and go flying through the air. Quickly, she jumped back away from Kuronue avoiding the staff. She was about to get her staff back when she was pinned against a tree. Kuronue had his staff across her shoulders rendering her defenseless. A clump of snow fell from the branches of the tree she was pinned against and landed on Akemi causing Kuronue to laugh at her. She only glared at him.

Kuronue smiled at the power he had over her. He leaned closer to her. "So, are you ready to admit that you couldn't handle me and that I win this little scrimmage?"

Akemi shook her head and tried to squeeze her way out of her current predicament. "Never. Not to you not ever." She tried again to move but still found herself unable to move all she gained was Kuronue pushing against her even harder.

"Aw, why not?" His smile changed to mischievous. "You're unable to move without my say so." He moved close to her face so he could whisper in her ear. "So what are you going to about it?"

Akemi blushed at the closeness of him her mind suddenly drawing a blank. She shook her head trying to shake some sense into it. She glared at him. "Come on Kuronue let me go. It's starting to hurt."

"Are you admitting that I did indeed beat you?"

Akemi closed her eyes. "Yes," she whispered barely auditable.

` "Sorry did you say something?"

She repeated herself a little louder.

"You're going to need to talk louder if you want me to let go of you."

Akemi glared at him. She knew damn well that he could hear her perfectly well but she knew she had to say it regardless if she ever wanted to get away. "Yes. You win this time."

Kuronue smiled knowing how much it irritated her to admit it. He stepped back and allowed her to step away as well. They were both panting hard tired out from their workout. "I have to admit," Kuronue began. "You're gotten a lot better since you started."

Akemi looked at him warily before answering. "Thanks." She went over and retrieved her staff getting ready to go back and enjoy a long hot bath. She looked up and watched as Kuronue had gone ahead of her towards the shed which contained the practice weapons. Watching him walk away unguarded from her. With a smirk she decided what she was about to do.

Akemi picked up her pace walking as quietly as possible sneaking up behind him. Once she was in range she reached out and tapped him lightly on the shoulder with her staff. Kuronue turned to look at the young redhead who had just hit him with staff and growled. Akemi let out a slight squeal and jumper over him and took off running before her could get her.

Kuronue watched as she jumped over him and ran before deciding to pursue her. She had thrown her staff towards the shed not bothering to stop in fear of being caught. Kuronue mimicked her actions not stopping to properly take care of the wooden staffs. Akemi had already made it to the door and was frantically trying to get it opened but she seemed to be struggling with it.

Kuronue smiled at the turmoil of Akemi. Just as he was about to pounce on her she swung open the door and slipped inside. Her laughter could be heard as she ran pass some of the thieves walking about the complex. Kuronue didn't bother to stop until he caught her. She was about to enter her door but he got her first. He pounced on her causing her to fall to the floor. Akemi struggled to crawl away from him but he had a grip upon her waist.

Kuronue grinned as he started tickling her sides. Akemi continued to try and get away but eventually she was unable to control her laughing fit which wracked her body making it impossible to get away. "Ku- Ku- Kuronue . . . please . . . stop," she managed to get out in between laughing spasms.

After a few minutes Kuronue let up and got up off of her. "Have you learned your lesson?" he asked looking down at her.

Akemi managed to nod unable to speak due to her being out of breath. Kuronue offered her a hand up which she accepted. He easily lifted her up off the ground. She gave one last look to Kuronue before entering her room and closing the door adding a layer of protection between them. She leaned against the door catching her breath.

Once she was calm again she pushed off of the door and walking into her bathroom ready for that long bath she wanted earlier. She stretched loosening her back before stepping into the hot water. She loved having hot baths. If it wasn't almost too hot to be in then it wasn't hot enough for her.

She had gotten out of the bath and was now in her sitting room running a brush through her damp hair getting increasingly irritated with it. She needed to figure out a way to remove the water from her hair without sucking out too much water and drying out her hair. She had tried it before and took too much water and her hair basically crumpled in her hand. That was definitely not the smartest thing she had done. The brush got caught on another snarl in her long hair causing her to sigh trying to calm herself.

A knock sounded on her door and Akemi knew by the sound of it that it was Kurama. "Come in," she said knowing that he could hear her due to his fox-like qualities. Kurama walked into the door and looked at Akemi struggling to brush out her long tangle of hair. He walked over to her and took the brush from her and sat behind her on the sofa. He slowly ran the brush through her locks getting the knots she wouldn't be able to get thoroughly on her own.

Akemi closed her eyes enjoying the sensation of having her hair brushed. "Just like old times huh?" she asked quietly while he focused on brushing her hair. "I remember when we were younger you used to brush my hair for me because my arms were too short." She smiled at the memory of it.

Kurama smiled thinking of it as well. "Yes well if I didn't take care of it for you you'd never have. It was the only way it was going to remain healthy." He continued the even strokes as the brush began to slide through the hair effortlessly.

Akemi laughed. "You're right. I never took care of my hair when I was younger. All I ever wanted to do was play and have fun. Even if you were nothing but a bored sometimes and made me practice. I take better care of myself now-a-days." She smiled and closed her eyes and sat there in the comfortable silence enjoying the feel of the brush.

After a few moments of brushing her hair Kurama set the brush on the coffee table while Akemi pulled back her hair and tied it back with a satin ribbon. She thanked him for helping her brush out her long hair. She turned and looked at him. "What is it?" she asked seeing that look on his face.

"What happened today? I heard that while I was doing some research you were seen running through the hallways with Kuronue chasing after you." His golden eyes bore into her cerulean ones.

She smiled. "Oh that." She laughed at the memory. "Well you see it started with us sparing earlier today. Unfortunately, Kuronue won the little fight. Well as he went to return his staff back to the shed I snuck up behind him and wacked him lightly on the shoulder in revenge. Well, once I did I knew he would try to get me back so I took off running to avoid him. He almost caught me when I was trying to re-enter the building – my fingers were so cold that they were going numb.

"I happened to get inside just before Kuronue pounced on me. I was running through the hallways because Kuronue was chasing me. I almost got to my room but he caught me." She shrugged. "It was fun, well until he caught me that is."

"What did he do once he caught you?"

"He ticked me until I begged for mercy."

Kurama started laughing. Akemi cocked her head watching him confusion shinning in her eyes silently asking what was so funny. "That's what he did when he caught you? I was imagining something much worse but apparently I was wrong."

"I don't see how that is funny," she muttered loud enough that he could hear her. "I could have choked to death if he didn't stop in enough time."

Kurama couldn't help but laugh again. "Don't worry. He knows not to hurt you." He stood up and ruffled her hair causing her to cry out displeased. "Well since you're alive and well I can leave you now."

Akemi watched him walk out of the room leaving her alone once more. She smiled and reached over a grab the book she had been working on hoping to finish it today. Once she was done she would go and grab another one from Kurama's study, but before she could do that she had to tackle the last 50 pages. She sighed contently and found a comfortable position and focused on the book within her hands.


	10. Chapter 10

Akemi had finished the book and went to put it back and grab another one from Kurama's study. The study was on the main floor near Kurama's bedroom. It was off limits to everyone but her and Kuronue. She because she was his cousin and Kuronue because he was Kurama's second-in-command. She leisurely walked to the study saying "hi" to everyone she saw on the way. The book had been good and she liked the ending but she wished it could have been longer. Hopefully the next book she picked up would be just as good.

Once she got closer to the study she could hear voices inside. She wondered what Kuronue and Kurama were talking about. It almost sounded like they were arguing about something. The closer she got the clearer the voices became.

"I think she's ready," she heard Kuronue say.

"Are you positive because if not we'll have to plan something else or choose another place all together," Kurama responded.

"She'll need a little more specific training but once that's done she'll be perfect. No one would be able to connect her to anyone here."

Kurama seemed to think about this for a moment. Akemi stood just outside the door listening. What in the world where they planning for her?

"We'll see if she can handle what we need her to do before making a final decision. While she's training, though we'll make up a backup plan just in case she can't do it."

Akemi's heart was racing. What did they want her to learn? Would she be able to do it? She shook her head, regardless of whether she could or not she would have to. She heard movement from within the room and decided to get away from the door. The last thing she wanted was for them to know that she overheard their conversation. She was halfway down the hall starting her walk back to the study when the door opened and Kuronue stepped out.

Kuronue scanned the hallways before seeing Akemi and starting towards her. "Hey," he called towards her. "You're just the person I was looking for. Kurama sent me to look for you." He put his arm around her shoulder and began to guide her towards the study.

"That's interesting I was just on my way to get a new book actually." She followed him to the study. He opened the door but didn't enter. Suddenly Akemi became very nervous. What was about to be asked of her? Once she walked in Kuronue closed the door leaving her alone in the room with her cousin.

"Hello," she greeted him before putting the book she had away. She started to look for a new book before stating, "So, I heard you wanted to talk to me." She grabbed a book and began thumbing through it seeing if it would be worthy of reading.

Kurama took the book from her hands and put it back. "You won't have time to be reading. We have need of you."

She turned to face him. "What do you want Kurama?"

"I've found a new target and I need you to make a distraction so we can get in and out as quickly as possible. The lord of this castle is throwing a large party in a month and a half and I want you to be part of the entertainment. If his attention is on you it'll make it easy for a small group to get in and out without being detected."

"You want me to do what? How am I supposed to entertain him?"

"That'll be quite simple. You'll be taught what pleases males. You'll just have to make him lust for you. Take his mind off of everything but you. You have a limited amount of time to learn everything so I have assigned one of the women here to help you."

Akemi groaned. How was she going to do this? "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"That is all you need to know so far. You'll be told more later but right now all you need to do is focus on learning your skills."

A knock sounded on the door. "What is it?" Kurama asked glancing at the door.

"Master Kurama it is I Raku. I was told that you wanted to see me and that you would be here," a female's voice answered through the door.

"Ah yes Raku. I thought it would take Kuronue longer to find you. You may enter." Kurama went and lounged on one of the chairs and Akemi followed suit.

The door opened to reveal a very petite looking female. She had tan skin with light orange stripes with long brown hair and orange eyes. She was a tiger demon with orange ears and tail. Just looking at her one could see how beautiful she was. She knelt in front of Kurama.

"Raku I'd like for you to meet my cousin Akemi." He motioned towards Akemi. "I need you to teach Akemi the arts of seduction. She needs to learn as much as she can within the next month and a half. Can you do that?"

Raku sat up. "Of course I can Master Kurama. Is there something you want her to know first?"

"Anything you think is necessary to gain a male's attention."

"I will do my best. When do you want me to start?"

"It would be best if you start now. She has much to learn in such a little amount of time. I need her to be confident in her skill when the time comes."

Raku nodded. "I will start right away." She stood up and gestured for Akemi to follow her. Akemi stood and followed her out of the room wondering what it was that she was about to learn how to do.

Raku took Akemi down towards the wing where the women thieves lived. She brought her to a room which contained a plethora of outfits and accessories. Akemi had only seen this many outfits at the clothing shop she went to when she first left. It was amazing how many clothes this room contained.

"Most of these clothes are for special assignments. A lot of our females are used to go out and gather information for the raids. We are all experts in the arts of seducing men. It's a skill every woman should know. Men are stupid and can only think with one brain at a time. Entice the lower one and the upper one basically shuts down and you can get anything you want out of it. Master Kurama has realized this which is why he makes sure every woman here knows how to do it."

Raku smiled while looking though some of the accessories. "I've been informed that the master of the castle of the next raid is called by Washi and that he's an eagle demon. From what I've gather from the women around here he is quite a lecher so this should be an easy assignment for your first one." She pulled two fans out of the cabinet and handed them to Akemi before taking two for herself.

"I can show you some simple moves that could entice a man's blood. Simple dances if done properly can make just about any man want you." She showed Akemi a few moves and then made Akemi do them over and over until Raku was satisfied with it. She then added moves to the routine throughout the next few days.

After about weeks of practicing the routine Raku gave her, Akemi had about mastered it. Akemi sat outside in the snow trying to enjoy some peace from her grueling practice. She knew she should be practicing but right now she was avoiding everyone. She sighed and plopped down making the snow around her fly into the air.

"You know if you stay out here too long without anymore clothes on you're going to get a fever."

Akemi looked up and saw Kuronue standing above her. "Since when do you care? Besides, I'm trying to get away from everyone, so I'd appreciate it if you'd leave."

Kuronue laughed. "How hard could it be learning a few fan tricks?"

Akemi scowled at him before making her way to her feet. "It's not that it's hard." She looked down at her blistered and scraped hands. "I just don't think my hands can handle any more of it at the moment." She showed Kuronue her hands.

Kuronue took her hands into his looking over them. "Raku must be training you hard. Why didn't you talk to Kurama? I'm sure he knows a way to fix your hands so you can go back to practicing.

Akemi just groaned. "Please don't tell him. I'm not ready to go back yet. Besides, the snow feels good on them." She opened and closed her hands a few times. Since coming outside the throbbing in her hands had decreased. "Just give me a break. Please. I really have been trying but it's hard with my hands like this. I know I have less than a month to complete everything but would one day ruin everything?"

"It's probably best if you let your hands rest for a day. You'll need to look perfect by time you head out for the castle. So what are you doing out here besides avoid people?"

Akemi grinned wickedly. "Why playing in the snow of course." Kuronue raised an eyebrow at her comment. She only gave him and mischievous look before waving her hand towards him causing a wave of snow to fly at him covering him in the white powder.

Akemi laughed while Kuronue shook the snow off of him with an irritated look on his face. She was laughing so hard she didn't see that Kuronue had picked up a handful of snow until the snowball hit her in the face.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"What do you think it was for you little brat."

"Me? A brat? I do believe you are mistaken." She then tackled him causing both of them to fall in the snow. She continued to laugh while sitting on his abdomen. His face was priceless. "Am I still a brat now?"

Kuronue laughed before flipping her over and pinning her in the cold wet powder. "You my dear are the biggest brat I know." Akemi pouted slightly before trying to get his weight off of her.

"Gah, you're so heavy." She struggled some more before deciding to use a sneak attack again. She pushed the snow up and forcefully pushed Kuronue off of her. She quickly stood up and jumped away from him. She stuck her tongue out at him before running off through the trees causing the snow to blow around sparkling in the sunlight.

Kuronue stood up and watched as she ran through the forest. That trick with the snow was quite brilliant. Maybe he should talk to Kurama or even Raku about that certain talent. If they could incorporate that in her routine then she would dazzle even the more cold-hearted demon. He raced after her watching her dance with the snow.

Akemi stopped in a clearing and jumped onto a high branch waiting for him to catch up. Eventually he made it to the clearing and stop noticing her footsteps had stopped. Once his back was turn she jumped from the branch and landed on his back, only this time he stayed on his feet.

Kuronue grabbed her arms from around his shoulders and flipped her over him. She landed on her feet facing him. "Nice try, but not good enough." Akemi glared at him.

Akemi shivered, though out the day her outfit had gotten soaked and now she was freezing. "Let's go back. I'm starting to get cold." She wrapped her arms around herself trying to keep herself warm.

Together they walked back to the mansion in silence. Once they entered the door they were greeted by none other than Kurama. He wasn't looking very pleased.

"Where have you been? Raku told me that you didn't show up today for you training."

Akemi looked down suddenly feeling guilty. "I was, I was outside enjoying the snow."

"And why were you out there instead of practicing for your upcoming mission? Do you not care for the success of the group?"

"I . . . I do, but I can barely hold the fan in my hands." She turned her hands up so Kurama could see how beat up they were.

Kurama took her hands in his and looked them over. "Why didn't you say something before? I know something that wouldn't have allowed them to get this bad." He sighed. "Well since you let them get this bad it's going to take some time to fix them. You won't be able to do anything for another day or two."

He continued to scold her as he dragged her to his rooms where he kept his plants. He made a paste and covered her hands with bandages to protect them.

After two days of healing, her hands were as good as new and she was back to practicing. Kuronue had talked to both Kurama and Raku and they had agreed that she should add her snow illusions to the routine. After weeks of practicing it was time and Akemi was feeling more nervous now than ever.


	11. Chapter 11

Akemi looked up at the fortified castle she was now in suddenly more nervous than she had been this whole time. This was it. She didn't have another chance at this and she couldn't mess up. If she messed this up then everything they planned would be ruined.

She was in a small room getting ready for her big performance. She had to remind herself to take deep breaths; she couldn't afford to let anyone know that she was nervous. It had to be as if she had done this a thousand times. If anyone realized that she was faking this then the results could be disastrous.

Once it was time for her performance she was brought to the room. The room was very large and spacious. The tables were pushed against the wall around the perimeter of the room with a raised portion at one of sides. The middle of the floor was clear for the entertainment. As she walked towards the raised portion, where the lord sat, the bangles around her ankles and wrist jingled. Akemi could feel the eyes of every man in the room upon her making her nervous.

She knelt in front of the lord waiting for his command. She could feel the eyes of the lord on her. "Well, you're a new one," he finally commented. "Tell me, what is your name?"

Akemi looked up at him. The lord was a tan man was what most women would call handsome but to Akemi something about him wasn't right. His eyes were as black as coal and matched his well groomed hair. His kept his talons in view of everyone and his black feathered wings made him look even larger and more intimidating. "I am called Tama Lord Washi." She was surprised at how steady her voice sounded.

"Tama, huh? Well I hope you'll be another jewel to add to my collection." He motioned for her to stand up which she did. "Show me what you can do."

Akemi nodded and backed up towards the center of the room. First she did a few simple arm movements twisting her wrist above her head and rotated her hips. Slowly she did some more complicated movements earning some whistles from the males. She glanced at the window looking out at the twilight sky hoping that Kurama and the gang were almost done, she couldn't wait to leave.

Once she finished her first dance she turned and knelt once again before Washi. Washi had a perverted smile on her face. "You are quite a jewel. Do another dance." Again Akemi was forced the nod to this demon that did nothing but give her the creeps.

Akemi included her fans in the next dance and again the men were cheering her on. Slowly she was becoming more confident in her steps. It felt as though she was floating she wasn't aware of the cold stone beneath her bare feet. She stopped and knelt once more this time her back was straighter and her appearance seemed to change before the men's eyes. "Milord, I have another dance I can perform, however, I need the windows opened." Washi nodded and gave the command for the windows to open. The fire flickered from the cold breeze entering through the window.

With one hand she summoned the snow in the room. In the light of the fading sun and fire the snow glistened. Slowly she played around with the snow showing what she could do. Suddenly she let the snow fall to the ground around her and she dropped to her knees. Slowly she opened a brightly colored fan and let it lift and fall moving the snow with it. She continued her slow intoxication dance until she was certain she had obtained her goal. One look at Washi confirmed it. With a sweep of her hand the snow flew back out of the window to join the landscape outside of the castle.

Washi motioned for her to come to him. She climbed the stairs and knelt next his feet. Other girls were brought out along with more alcohol for entertainment. He motioned for her to stand up. "Well my darling," she started while playing with a stand of her long red hair. "You are the best woman we've had here in a long while. What else do you know that pleases men?"

Akemi had to fight the grimace that threatened to cross her features. She bent down to whisper in his ear. "I know many ways in which to please men, although not all of them are meant to be seen by the public."

Washi smiled at her in a way that made a shiver travel down her spine which she allowed him to think it was for another reason other than disgust. "Well then we might have to leave the party early." He stood of and offered her his hand which she daintily took trying to appear meek and submissive.

Washi took her out of the party room and down several corridors which she struggled to remember. If she didn't know anymore she would have sworn he was doing this on purpose to confuse her. Finally when he had decided that they were far enough away from everyone one else he turned towards her and pinned her against the wall.

Akemi's heart pounded and she knew he could hear it, but he would never know the true reason behind it. Looking into her eyes she could see then shining in lust. She knew this is what she needed to do but she still couldn't help but be disgusted at what she was doing.

Washi brought his lips crashing down roughly upon her own. He was crass and sloppy with his kisses making Akemi want to throw up. She did her best to kiss him back imagining that he was another black haired demon. When he moved his lips away from hers and towards her neck she forced herself to moan making him think she enjoyed it.

Suddenly he stopped and pulled back tilting his head slightly. Akemi was about to ask what was wrong when he covered her mouth with his hand silencing her. The longer he seemed to listen the deeper his scowl formed. Then he looked at her with hatred burning within his eyes now. Keeping one had around her mouth he dragged her through a different set of corridors. His talons where starting to pierce her skin.

He whipped around a corner tearing her skin where he was gripping her even more causing her to wince. She looked up around where she was and was shocked to see Kurama and the group though she did not show it. Everyone in the group had a large sac over their shoulder and Akemi could only guess what the contained.

Washi held her in front of him staring down Kurama. "I should have known something was going on when this slut showed up."

Kurama merely shrugged. "I have no clue who that female is."

Akemi started shivering in the iron grip of the eagle that held her. "Please milord," she begged. "I really have no clue who this man is." She was near hysterical now.

Washi looked down at her. "This my dear is the legendary Youko Kurama." He looked up watching Kurama again. "How about we make a deal? How about I give you this jewel right here and I keep my jewels I already have?"

Kurama seemed to think about it. "I have no use for another whore you can keep her and I'll still take what I've already gotten."

"Please don't give me to him," Akemi begged tears flowing down her cheeks. "I've heard that he kills the girls he takes with him. Don't give me to him. Please."

Washi smirked before letting go of her arm. "Well in that case how about I just give her to you regardless." He shoved her forward causing her to fall at Kurama's feet. She immediately latched onto his legs and started begging for his mercy.

Kurama kicked her off of him. "Like I said I don't need you. If I were you I'd run."

Akemi looked towards the way she came which was blocked by Washi and then at the one covered by Kurama's group. Kurama stepped aside and allowed he to get pass him. Without a second thought she ran pass the group not looking at anyone.

Kurama had left an almost invisible trail to the exit which she followed. She didn't stop running until she felt snow under her bare feet. She wrapped her arms around her trying to keep the heat in. She was wearing I very short outfit and no shoes and even a demon if out long enough in below freezing temperatures can die.

She remembered the area that she was suppose to meet with Kurama or Kuronue and headed that way. She started jogging until she felt herself being picked up off the ground and into the air. She screamed.

"Be quiet Kemi," she heard the familiar voice of Kuronue.

Once she figured out that was safe so flung her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. "Oh Kuronue. It was terrible."

"Shh, it's alright. You did fine. Once that eagle brought you around the corner I thought you were going to break but you did wonderful."

Suddenly a harsh screech pierced the air causing both Kuronue and Akemi to flinch at the harshness of it. Akemi looked over Kuronue's shoulder only to see the last thing she wanted. Washi had followed them and was speeding towards them.

"It's Washi," she announced trying to not show how truly upset she truly was at this.

"Hold on," Kuronue ordered. Akemi tightened her grip on him as he did some turned and spins trying to lose Washi. Nothing they did worked. Something flew past them barely missing them.

Kuronue swore knowing he couldn't fight while holding onto Akemi. Akemi also knew this and began looking around trying not to think of the eagle chasing them. "Kuronue look," she pointed towards a lake that hadn't frozen over. "You need to drop me in order to fight so drop me there." She saw the skeptical look on his face. "Trust me. I wait for you there. It's the only way this is going to work."

Kuronue nodded knowing she was right. "Alright." He swooped over towards the lake. "Are you ready?" Akemi nodded. Kuronue grabbed a knife out of his boot and slipped it into her belt so she'd have something to defend herself with. Once they were over the lake she kissed his cheek and let go freefalling towards the icy waters.

She gasped the moment her body touched the ice cold water causing her to inhale water. Coughing she treaded water trying to get the water out of her lungs. Once she could breathe again she slowly made her way towards the edge of the lake and away from this freezing prison. Shivering she made it out of the water and sat on the frozen ground halfway between the lake and the tree line.

Kuronue had disappeared from her view by time she had gotten out of the lake. Brining her knees to her chest she sat down and played the waiting game growing more and more nervous the longer Kuronue didn't appear. She didn't know where she was or how to get back if something had happened to Kuronue.

Her hair had started to freeze and she couldn't stop the shivers that wracked her body. She had lost count of time by time she heard rushing in a nearby bush. She turned perking up hoping that it was Kuronue.

Out of the forest came Washi and Akemi fell backwards trying to move away from him. The moment his eyes came upon her a vicious grin covered his face. He quickly moved upon her. He grabbed her throat wanting to destroy the girl that had made a fool of him. Her feeble protests were music to his ears.

Blackness had begun to creep into her vision. Somewhere in the back of her mind she remembered the knife Kuronue had given her. Slowly she dropped one hand making him think that she was close to blacking out. She loosely grabbed the handle of the blade making sure it was there before gripping it tighter and with the last of her strength plunged it into his chest.

He immediately dropped her. Akemi fell to the frozen ground with a thud gasping for air trying not to allow herself to lose consciousness because if she did that would be the last of her. Washi had fallen to the ground next to her soaking the snow with his blood. Before she knew what had come over her she grabbed the knife and pulled it out of his chest and ran the sharpened steel across his throat assuring his death.

The blood began to turn the pure white snow red. Using what little strength she had left she dragged herself away from the corpse just as Kuronue dropped down from the sky. He immediately saw the still body of Washi and the body of Akemi. "Kuronue," she whispered.

Kuronue rushed over to her and sat her up leaning her against him. He could see the hand prints around her neck telling him what Washi had tried to do to her. Akemi's tears fell on his chest.

"I – I killed him," she stuttered. "I've never killed before."

Kuronue hugged her close to him. "It's alright. You did it to defend yourself. There is nothing wrong with that." Akemi nodded sniffing.

After a few minutes Kuronue helped her up. "Come, he have to get back before Kurama begins to worry."


	12. Chapter 12

Akemi clung to Kuronue trying to absorb any warmth that he was radiating. Looking back it wasn't the best decision to be dropped into a below freezing lake wearing nothing but thin clothing and nothing to change into, but at least they were able to get away from Washi and for that she was grateful. By now her clothes had frozen making her skin also become frozen and numb. She couldn't wait to get back and take a hot bath to thaw her out.

It had been at least an hour since they left the lake and by now it was pitch dark outside and there was no moon to illuminate anything. Fear had begun to creep into her mind. She couldn't see anything and was relying on Kuronue to lead the way through the forest. She squeezed his arm tighter relying on him for strength.

Kuronue had explained to her that since he was a bat he was able to emit high frequencies that other creatures couldn't hear but he could. He told her how these sound waves would bounce off of anything they came in contact with and he could judge the distance by judging how long it took for the sounds to come back to him. Akemi was grateful for that because she knew they weren't traveling blind.

Akemi had been shivering uncontrollable since they started moving and was beginning to lose movement in her hands. The longer it took the slower she began to move. She clung to Kuronue in fear of losing him and becoming lost out here until she died. She could sense that her fox attributes had started to take over trying to save her life. She had lost her pointed ears and now had fox ears like Kurama along with a tail which she wrapped around her waist trying to get warm from it.

Kuronue could feel her starting to lag more and more. It was taking him longer than he thought it would have but Akemi was starting to go through the advance stages of hypothermia. She was stumbling more and more than before. Unable to take it anymore he turned around and picked her up so he could move faster. Right now he was trying to find a place out of the weather to wait out the night.

Kuronue paused. There was a cave here he could tell because the sound waves were taking longer than normal to reach his ears. That would be the perfect place to rest. He walked in the cave enough so that the wind and the snow wouldn't bother them. Deciding they were far enough in he put her down.

Akemi cried out when her exposed skin touched the frozen rocks.

"Shh," Kuronue comforted her. "Kemi listen to me." He grabbed her face so she would know he was serious. "I need you to stay here and don't move. I need to go out and get wood so we can make a fire so you don't freeze to death. Do you understand me?"

"Y – yes," she managed to say with some difficulty. She felt him left go of her and she had to fight the panic that was quickly rising in her. She curled up in a ball shivering violently. She squeezed her eyes closed not wanting to see the darkness. She hated the darkness. She wasn't afraid of the dark itself, but rather what used the darkness to hide in. Tears streamed down her face praying that Kuronue would return soon.

She heard footsteps echo throughout the cavern signaling someone coming towards her. She tensed and curled into a tighter ball. The sound of wood hitting stone filled the air as Kuronue dropped his burden. He cut some of the logs and set them up near her. He lit the logs and the fire casted light allowing them to see.

Akemi's skin had begun to turn blue. Moving her closer to the fire Kuronue could feel that her skin was freezing. Akemi had barely any strength left in her. Kuronue noticed her ears and tail and wondered about them but first he needed to warm her so she wouldn't die. He grasped her hands and began rubbing them trying to warm then and return circulation to them. Akemi whimpered at the sensation on her frozen fingers.

Slowly Akemi felt herself warm up. Still exhausted she leaned against Kuronue and closed her eyes. "Thank you Kuronue," she whispered. "You've probably saved my life." She nuzzled his shoulder affectionately.

"Trust me, I couldn't just sit here and watch you die. You've grown on me lately."

Akemi giggled lightly. "I'm so glad I've grown on you otherwise I might not be here now." Her shivering had decreased dramatically but she was still shivering slightly. She was still cold, but the fire was helping. "Next time I want warmer clothes."

Kuronue laughed. "First we'll have to see if there is a next time. Kurama might not let you go out after what happened today. He was already worried enough before we even left today. He might not always show it, but he really does care about you."

"I was so nervous. I was afraid I would fail you and botch the whole mission." She yawned. She was so exhausted all she wanted to do was sleep. "Although with you here with me now I feel safe. I know you'll watch over me and keep me safe." She yawned again and nuzzled the shoulder she was leaning on.

"Don't worry. You can sleep I'll watch over you until the morning." He draped an arm over her shoulder pulling her towards him trying to keep her warm until they can move on again. Once she was a sleep he wrapped his wings around her as well.

Akemi woke up feeling only slightly chilled which confused her until she realized that she was wrapped up in Kuronue's wings. It felt nice after the cold she felt yesterday. She cuddled closer to the warmth of Kuronue's body. She felt his body tense and pull her tighter against him. "Kuronue, too tight."

Kuronue quickly let her go and unwrapped his wings stretching them. They had become stiff after being locked around her all night. "Sorry," he muttered. He looked her over and could see how much better she was looking. She was still slightly blue, not nearly as bad as she was last night. "How are you feeling?"

Akemi stretched. "I'm feeling better than yesterday, but I can't wait until we're home and I can take a very long very hot bath." An arctic wind flowed in the cave causing her to shiver. "Although, now that you pulled away I'm cold again."

Kuronue laughed before standing up. "Come on, we need to leave." He offered her a hand up which she accepted.

They had barely left the cave when they were ambushed. Leading the group of warriors that had surrounded them was Washi's son Volker. Kuronue had moved to block Akemi from Volker's view trying to protect her which he knew was unlikely in this situation.

"You killed my father," Volker accused glaring at Kuronue.

"So?" Kuronue shrugged. "There is no law against killing someone. It was merely one of those me or him situations and I won it."

"It doesn't matter I'm still going to avenge his death by killing you and then taking your girl for myself."

"Kuronue," Akemi whispered squeezing his shoulder.

Kuronue reached up and squeezed her hand. "Don't worry. I won't let him hurt you." He removed her hand from him and got into an attacking position.

Just before Volker was about to attack the snow around them begun to swirl blocking Akemi and Kuronue from the view of their attackers. Kuronue quickly scooped up Akemi and flew up into the sky leaving the people standing there confused. The sound of arrows leaving their bows filled the air as the arrows began flying blindly. Akemi cried out as one of the arrows pierced her shoulder.

Kuronue dropped down into the forest again using the trees to block them from anyone in the sky looking for them. The snow storm must have ended by now and the group was probably after them again.

Akemi squeezed Kuronue's shoulders as pain raked through her body. "Kuro - Kuronue," she chocked out. "pois – poison. The arrow . . ." She whimpered.

"Crap. Just hold on. We're almost back." He increased his speed towards the hideout, but even then it would take another hour to get back. "Once we're back Kurama will know what to do to fix it." He held her tighter and did his best to get her back as soon as he could.

By time the hideout came into view Akemi had fallen unconscious and had begun to heat up with fever. The moment his feet touched the ground, Kuronue called out for Kurama. Running down the halls he began searching for Kurama hoping he could find him sooner rather than later.

Kurama walked out of the study hearing Kuronue's voice sounding out throughout the place. He was about to ask what it was when he saw Akemi in Kuronue's arms with the arrow still sticking out of her shoulder. Taking a quick look at her he knew what it was: poison.

"Set her on the sofa and support her, we're going to have to push the arrow out the rest of the way. Hold her up." They had her sitting up with Kuronue holding her when Kurama pushed the arrow through her. Akemi screamed out in pain as the arrow went through the rest of her body and out of the front.

Kurama licked the tip of the arrow trying to find out what they had used. The moment the poison touched his tongue he spit it back out cursing. He knew what it was and he knew what he would have to do to fix it although with this type of poison her shoulder might never be the same.

He took the plants he would need and crushed them into a paste to put on the wound before wrapping it. The complexity of the poison meant he would also mean he would have to find a way to force some of the liquid down her throat. They had bandaged her up and placed her in her room. Kurama and Kuronue would have to watch her progress, although this was a terrible time for this because the fox's mating season was almost upon them and Kurama wouldn't be able to watch over her for about a week.

Slowly Akemi had started to recover, but still hadn't regained consciousness. Kurama had been locked up in his room with only women coming in and out of it. Kuronue had continued to check up on her whenever he could. He was sitting in her room watching and waiting for her to wake up.

Akemi stirred slightly clinging to the blanket wrapped around her. She moaned at the pain that shot through her shoulder. "Ouch."

"Akemi?" Kuronue quickly moved across the room from the chair he was sitting in to next to her bed. "Akemi? Akemi are you awake?"

The voice seemed distant to Akemi but every time the voice repeated her name the louder and clearer it was until she finally recognized it. "Ku – Kuronue?" Her voice was horse from not using it in days. She felt a warm hand grab her own. "What happened? I don't remember anything after you warming me in the cave." She moved and groaned. "I feel terrible."

Kuronue chuckled. "I'd be surprised if you didn't feel terrible." Akemi gave him a confused look. "After we left the cave we were ambushed by Washi's son. You created a distraction so we could flee. Well while we were leaving his warriors shot blind into the snow and you were hit with one of their arrows. The arrows were covered in poison. You almost died. Kurama and I were worried about you."

"So that's why my shoulder feels like it's on fire." She sighed. "How long has it been and where is Kurama?"

"It's been almost a week and a half since the attack. It's the middle of the mating season." He looked her over noticing how normal she looked, well besides the fact she had been poisoned lately. "Why hasn't it affected? Do you think that's a side effect of the poison?"

"It's got nothing to do with the poison. It's all got to do with the fact that I'm a half breed. Dragons don't have the same mating season as foxes. In fact, dragons don't even go into heat every year. It's about once every five years or so." She tried to sit up but was unable to without help from Kuronue. She patted the bed next to her and Kuronue sat next to her like she asked. Akemi smiled and leaned against him laying her head on his shoulder much like she had in the cave. She sighed. "I guess I won't be going on any more missions in the immediate future, will I?"

Kuronue couldn't help but laugh. "Not even if you begged. You should have seen the look on Kurama's face when I brought you to him half dead. I've never seen him so pale. If I was you I'd get used to being watching and babied."

Akemi sighed irritably. "Oh joy I can't wait," she answered sarcastically.


	13. Chapter 13

Akemi had begun to recover from the poison, but was nowhere near getting over all the extra attention she was receiving from Kurama and Kuronue, although if she had to chose she between the two she would rather have Kuronue watching over her because he was at least more lenient with her. While Kurama hovered and never let her do anything Kuronue would take her outside and even let her practice with him. While she loved Kurama he was becoming way to overprotective of her. All she wanted to do was forget what happened and go back to her normal schedule of doing whatever she wanted to.

Winter had given way to spring and spring to summer. The day was warm and Akemi and Kuronue were outside enjoying the sunshine, well at least Akemi was. Akemi was lying with a smile on her face, on her back in the grass soaking up some of the sun's rays while Kuronue sat nearby leaning against a tree in the shade. The way they were positioned their fingers were barely inches apart from each other's.

"You know what Kuronue?" she said getting his attention. Kuronue opened one of his indigo eyes to look at her. "If I had to chose between you and Kurama I much rather have you watching me. Sure Kurama has loosened up lately, but he's still too strict. You know I can do more than he's allowing me to." She rolled over onto her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows. "Kuronue, could you please try and talk to him? I'm tired of being treated like a baby. I want him to see what I can do but he never lets me."

Kuronue leaned forward off of the tree looking at her closely. "Do you think I haven't tried to get him to lie off of you? I've tried to tell him that you're better now and that he needs to let you do more but he won't listen to me either. We're going to have to find a way to show him how much better you've become."

Akemi huffed and plopped back down to the ground. "Ugh, why won't he listen? He's such a stupid stubborn bastard." She didn't stop her slander of words until she hear Kuronue's laughter over her voice. She looked up at him surprised at his outburst. "What's so funny?"

Kuronue stopped laughing and looked at her. "It's just surprising to hear you say such things about Kurama and not myself."

Akemi smiled. "Is it that unusual for me to insult anyone but you?" She pushed herself up into a sitting position crossing her legs.

"As much as you're getting snappier towards everyone I still get most of it."

Akemi couldn't help but laugh. "Aw. Poor Kuronue has to deal with a temperamental female like me all the time. It's a surprise you haven't gone crazy yet, or at least snapped at me more often." She smiled innocently at him.

"Now now, if I went around snapping at you every time you irritated me then we would never have a quite day."

Akemi frowned. "Do I really bother you that much?"

"Not as much as you used to. You've begun to grow on me."

She smiled. "I'm so glad that I've grown on you. It must be because of all the time we are forced to spend together." She looked up at the sun soaking in the rays before looking back at Kuronue wearily. "So," she began trying to figure out how to word what she wanted to say. "What do you think about that Yomi guy making his way through the ranks?"

Kuronue shrugged. "He won't last long. He's too impatient and he still has much to learn. Kurama won't be forgiving if something happened and its Yomi's fault. Let him have his fun while he can."

"Do you really think that he'll screw up that badly?"

"He's ambitious and when given any sort of power he'll do whatever he thinks will give him more no matter who he has to destroy to get there."

"How did you become second in command then?"

Kuronue looked up at the sky. "That my little one is for another time. We should go back before your cousin begins to worry." He stood up and stretched.

"Alright." Akemi followed suit and stood up. "If I have to, even though I don't want to." She frowned and followed him back to her "prison". "Are you sure you don't want to try and talk to him for me again?" She fluttered her eyelids trying to appear cute and innocent.

Kuronue chuckled. "That trick won't work on me; you should know that by now. Also, I still doubt he'll listen. He's quite set that he's still protecting you."

Akemi scoffed. "He's so stubborn. It's irritating."

"So you've said multiple times today alone. You should come up with some new insults for him."

Akemi looked at him suspiciously. "Are you trying to get me killed? He's irritated enough at me, and I don't need to give him another reason to kill me."

Kuronue shrugged hiding his smile from her. "It would make the place much quieter." He paused for a moment. "It would also make my life easier since I won't have to watch you all of the time."

Akemi stuck out her tongue at him playfully. "Well then I'll have to make sure that I don't piss him off too much. I would hate to make your life easier," she teased before turning around and skipping down the hallway to find her "beloved" cousin.

She stopped outside of his study and knocked tentatively on the door waiting for the soft "come in" before enter. "Kurama," she called softly sticking her head in locating not only Kurama but Yomi as well.

Kurama looked up at her standing there in the entrance of the room hesitant to enter. "What is it?" he tried to ask as calmly as he could, she had been quite emotional lately.

"I, uh . . . wanted to talk to you, but I can see you're busy . . . so I can wait until later."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing, well, it can wait at least." She played with some of her hair, a nervous habit of hers.

"If it's important then spit it out already."

"No, no it's not. At least, I wanted to talk to you privately, so, I can wait." Before Kurama could say anything else she stepped out and closed the door. She could hear Kurama's irritated sigh behind the door, and she knew she would have to wait even longer before she could talk to him now. Yomi's presence had ruined her chance to talk to him. She copied his sigh, only hers was sad sigh.

"I take it it didn't go so well," Kuronue said walking towards her.

"Well, I didn't actually talk to him," she confessed. "I didn't want to talk with Yomi in the room. I don't like him. Something feels wrong about him." She fell in step with him as he walked towards his rooms, which was near hers and Kurama's.

"I don't blame you. It's probably wise not to talk to Kurama while Yomi's present. Something about him tells me he's always listening to everyone looking for any information he can use against you so always be careful around him. Promise me."

Akemi looked up at him, "What?"

He stopped walking and grabbed her shoulders making her face him. "Promise me you'll be careful whenever he's around. I know he wouldn't hesitate to use you in any way he can to progress. I need you to be alert when he's near. I need to know that you'll be careful."

"Kuronue," she said quietly shocked by his concern for her.

"Promise me. I'm not going to be around you all the time to protect you, please, promise me."

Slowly she nodded. "Alright. I promise to be careful when he's around." She felt touched by his concern for her safety.

Kuronue pulled her in for a hug which she gladly returned by wrapping her arms around his waist. She rested her head on his chest. "Good. Just don't forget your promise."

She nodded. "I won't." He kissed her lightly on her forehead. It was a friendly gesture meant to comfort her and it did. He pulled back and then guided her to her room.

She looked up at Kuronue from her doorway. "Kuronue?" she questioned softly.

"Don't worry 'Kemi," he said using her nickname, "I'll see if I can get him to talk to you." He smiled at her before going back to way they came. She didn't know why, but she felt optimistic about her next talk with Kurama. She knew that this time it would be different.

Akemi was reading a book while lounging across her couch when the door to her room opened to reveal Kurama standing in the threshold. "Oh Kurama," she said while marking her page and sitting up. She put the book down on the table next to her. "I wasn't expecting you so soon."

Kurama sat down next to her on the couch watching her the entire time. "Let me guess, you want me to allow you on another mission." Akemi nodded slowly afraid of what his answer might be.

"Yes," she started slowly. "I'm tired of feeling cooped up and always being watched. I want to be able to help, and I can't do that being kept locked up like a doll."

Kurama sighed. "I know that I've been a little over protective lately." Akemi fought back a snort, but that didn't stop Kurama from glaring at her before continuing. "But, I only did it because I was worried about you. Do you have any clue how worried I was when Kuronue brought you here to me wounded like that?"

Akemi watched him as they had their first real conversation since she got better. She wasn't expecting this. She wondered what Kuronue had told Kurama for him to talk like this to her. "No, what was it like?" she asked quietly.

"It was terrible," he answered quietly. "I was terrified that you were going to die and there would be nothing I could do about it. It's a terrible feeling knowing that you couldn't protect someone you care about? It's even worse when the whole reason they were hurt in the first place was because you put them in that situation. I'm supposed to be a tactical genius and yet I couldn't judge how he would react. It was because I was wrong that you got hurt." He rang his hands through his hair agitated at the very thought of what happened to her.

"Kurama," Akemi said while placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. I didn't die. I lived and under yours and Kuronue's guidance I've gotten better. There's no way you can always predict perfectly what someone is going to do. There was nothing you could have done to change what happened, but keeping me under constant watch isn't going to help.

"I need to be able to go out and try new things and sometimes I will get hurt, but that's part of life. You can't protect me from everything. All you can do is to prepare me for what might happen so when it does I'll know what to do."

Kurama placed his hand on hers while he searched her eyes making sure she was serious. "I guess you're right. I am being too protective of you." He sighed. "If you're sure you're ready to go back out I'll try and not be too over protective. It might take some time and a bit more fighting, but we'll work something out."

"Thank you Kurama." Akemi wrapped her arms around him with a smile on her face.

Kurama returned her smile before standing up getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I figured since you're going to be joining us again on our missions I'm going to have to rethink some of the strategies." He made eye contact with her. "You're going to have to be patient until I've figure out what it is you can do. You might not like what I tell you to do for the first few but I need you to do what you're told if we're going to succeed."

She nodded. "I will."

"Good." With that he left her alone.

Akemi could hardly control her excitement when Kuronue stopped in front of her room and leaned against the doorframe.

"I take it he said 'Yes'?" he asked already knowing the answer from her immense joy.

Akemi jumped off the couch walking towards him. "He did," she said trying to keep her voice calm. "Oh Kuronue." She smiled before hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me." She pulled back and released him allowing him to continue where he was going. Before he had gone far she stopped him and looked him in the eyes. "Really thank you." Standing on her tiptoes she kissed his cheek before going back to her room and shutting her door.


	14. Chapter 14

Akemi glanced out the window watching the rain hit the plane of glass while trying to block out Kurama's latest lecture. Ever since he agreed to allow her to join in on the missions he has been training and lecturing her nonstop. She was so tired that it was hard to just sit still and not fall asleep like her body begged her to.

In the last month alone her training had doubled to the point where she couldn't physically stand for long once it was over. However, she wasn't allowed much of a rest because she was soon required to study multiple locations, strategies, and techniques that could come in handy when stuck in a tight spot. After that she then had to answer Kurama's questions and if she was wrong, like she was now, he would then lecture her for at least an hour on the importance of comprehending and retaining what she had just read. Once that was over he would make her train again until she was ready to pass out. She was lucky if she was able to eat one full meal a day.

"Akemi!" Kurama snapped. "It's no wonder you're not absorbing anything you read. How can you expect me to let you go out on missions if you can't even listen to what I'm saying here."

Akemi shrank back listening to him scold her once again. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Kurama sighed irritably. "I can't even tell if you even care."

"It's not that I don't care," she paused unsure if she should tell him how she felt. "I'm just tired. I feel like you're working me to death. I just need a rest." Kurama gave her a questioning look. "Please listen to me. I know you're only trying to make me stronger, but I need more time where I'm not being forced to train and study. It's starting to take a toil on my physically and mentally."

Kurama took a closer look at her noticing the dark circles under her eyes and her pale skin now seemed to be stretched tighter across the planes or her face. She was beginning to look unhealthily thin. It was obvious that she wasn't getting enough nutrients or sleep. He took that into consideration while he thought everything over. "You may be right. It has become quite obvious that you need some more recovery periods. I need to rethink a few things. You can go now."

Akemi couldn't believe it. Did she really look that bad? She decided to leave before Kurama changed his mind. She was tired, but didn't want to sleep so she decided to walk around and grab something to eat. She was starving.

She was walking towards the kitchen when she saw Raku and some of the other females walking by. She waved to Raku.

Raku stopped and told the girls she was with to go ahead and that she would catch up. She gave Akemi a worried look. "Akemi what are you doing? Doesn't Master Kurama usually have you studying right now?"

"Usually, but he's given me the rest of the day off."

Raku's face light up. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure actually. I was thinking of eating but other than that I have no idea."

"Perfect!" She grabbed Akemi's arm. "You're going to go out with us. We're going into the city today for some fun and I think you more than anyone need to have some fun right now."

Akemi grew worried. "Am I even aloud to go out?" she questioned even though she knows that Raku wouldn't know the answer.

"Of course. Everyone can come and go as they please as long as they are careful not to reveal the location of the hideout."

"But, I don't have any money or anything."

"Don't worry about that. We'll stop and get some before we leave."

Akemi smiled slightly. "Alright. I guess if it's not that big of deal I could use some fun."

Raku grinned. "I promise that you will have a good time, but we need to hurry to catch up to the other."

With that said she dragged Akemi towards the entrance way stopping only to grab some money. Just as they were about to leave Akemi saw Kuronue snickering at her being dragged away by the hyper tiger demoness. Akemi stuck her tongue out at him as she passed him in a very childish act, but Akemi couldn't help herself. Raku saw the action out of the corner of her eye and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Akemi asked.

"It's just so funny watching the way you and Kuronue act."

"What does that mean?"

"It's just fun to watch the way you two interact. Sometimes it's friendly, sometimes it's childish, sometimes you two are mean and hateful to each other, and yet sometimes you flirt. It's so cute when you and him aren't fighting with each other."

Akemi was taken aback. "Flirt? I don't remember flirting with him."

"Not even when you kissed his cheek a while back?"

Akemi stopped and blushed furiously. "How did you know about that?" She was aghast. She didn't think that anyone had seen that.

"Oh you know how fast good gossip flies around. All of the women have been talking about it for weeks. I must say some of those girls are jealous about it. They want Kuronue for themselves. You should see how green with envy they turn whenever they see you two together. Well, that is when you two aren't fighting, because let's face it: they think that they have a shot with him then."

Akemi covered her face taking all of it in. She couldn't believe it. "Do they really talk about it that much?"

"Oh yes. Good gossip hardly ever happens around here, exceptionally when it involves the Masters. Of course Master Kurama is constantly around women and seducing them along with Master Kuronue, but it's rare for either one of them to show serious interest in a girl for long. It always causes an uproar."

"That's ridiculous. There is nothing going on between Kuronue and I. He's my cousin's partner. It would be completely inappropriate."

Raku waved it off. "Oh don't worry about it. Right now we are going to have fun. It's time to forget about everything going on at the hideout and just enjoy the moment. You need to live for the present and forget about the past and don't worry about the future."

Akemi took a deep breath to calm herself. "If you say so."

"I do. Come on." Raku lead Akemi through the forest and onto the main road leading towards the city. The other group of women were less than half a mile a head of them and with Raku's quick pace they caught up shortly.

At first Akemi was weary of everyone else because she wasn't sure how they would react to her joining them. A few of them were upset of the idea but most of them were very friendly. Apparently most of the females believed in sticking together since there were so few of them.

This was only Akemi's second time in a large city and she was overwhelmed again. She had forgotten about everything else and all she wanted to do was explore the city, and explore it she would.

Raku chuckled at Akemi's expression. "I take it you've never been to a large city before?"

Akemi shook her head. "Not really. I mean Kurama and I stopped in one for a night on my way to join, but I didn't get to see much of it. I grew up in a very small village where we weren't encouraged to go anywhere and most people never do. I always wanted to leave, but I wouldn't have been able to survive on my own if I ever left."

"Well you don't need to worry about anything because I was born in a city similar to this. I can show you all of the places to see. There's a wonderful marketplace this time of year that has lots of unique jewelry, clothes, and wonderful food."

"Oh wow that sounds amazing. I've never been to a marketplace before." Akemi was excited. This was beyond her wildest dream. Was this what life was like for a normal person? If it was she couldn't imagine anything better.

Raku chuckled at the excitement in Akemi's voice. "Well you'll never see one if you continue to stand there gawking at everything. Come on it's on the north-side of the city and if we don't hurry it will soon become overcrowded." She ushered Akemi towards the open-air market that was full of stalls of all kinds.

The area was crowed with sellers and buyers and Akemi was frightful of getting separated from Raku since she didn't know where she was or even how to get back. She has always had a bad sense of direction. There were bright colors everywhere which surprised her since she wasn't sure what to imagine. There were so many strange and ugly looking demons which made Akemi nervous although she tried her best to not let it show. She had no clue what anyone would do if she showed how fearful she truly was.

Everyone appeared to be yelling and it was starting to hurt Akemi's sensitive ears. The merchants were yelling trying to get customers to check out their goods and the customers were yelling to be heard above the crowd. Everywhere she looked there was jewelery or clothes something that most women would like, but none of it seemed to call out to Akemi. She had spent some money on food, but nothing else and they were getting close to the end of the market. All of the other women she came here with already had multiple bags full of wonderful clothes and all sorts of other stuff.

Just as she and Raku were about to turn back a stall caught her eyes. It wasn't a very impressive looking one, but what caught Akemi's eye was a small silver brush. To most people it would have been over looked but something about it called to Akemi. When it was looked at closely the silver was tarnished and scratched and some of the gems had either fallen out or had been taken out but Akemi could see past that to the beauty it once was when it was first created.

"I see you like the brush," the merchant commented when he saw the look on her face.

"Yes. I think it's wonderful." She had wondered towards the stall without realizing it.

"Well you're in luck because today it's going for one gold piece." He grinned showing broken yellow teeth.

Akemi thought about it for a moment weighing the pros and cons of buying it. Most people would think her foolish for buying that one when she could easily afford a much better one. She had never really cared about what people thought about her before and she wasn't about to start now. "Alright. I'll take it." She fished through her purse and pulled out a small piece of gold. She handed it to the merchant who then quickly wrapped up the brush in a piece of silk and handed it to her.

"Thank you very much Miss. Please come back anytime. I always have great deals for my regulars."

Akemi nodded and turned to leave when she noticed that she had lost Raku. Fear and panic instantly rose in her and she had to try very hard to push those feelings aside as she made her way back the way they had came. She was weary of everyone now that she was alone. She had no clue how she was going to make her way back to the hideout now that she had lost her guide.

She felt someone come up from behind her moments before she heard a male voice whisper in her ear. "Well, well, what have we here? Are you lost little girl?"

She froze as fear engulfed her now more than ever. After everything she'd been though was this the way she was going to die? She was about to scream the the man's hand covered her mouth.


	15. Chapter 15

Akemi's heart raced as the man's hand covered her mouth leaving her unable to scream for help. She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck which left chills running down her back. She looked back as far as she could only to glimpse black hair and nothing else. She had to try and keep her panic from taking over her.

The man behind her pushed her forward making her walk down the road. He had removed his hand but Akemi was to frozen with fear to even make a sound. The guy directed her through the streets of the city until she recognized she was at the same spot she had entered the city. Relief spread through her as she saw Raku and the rest of the group.

The moment Raku saw Akemi relief shown on her face. Raku ran up to Akemi and hugged her. "Oh thank Gods! I thought I lost you. I was so afraid I would have to go back to Master Kurama and tell him I lost you, but now I don't have to."

Akemi was confused. Did no one else see the man who had guided her here? Once Raku let go of her she turned around trying to see the person who had led her back but no one was around leaving her even more puzzled.

"What are you looking at?" Raku asked noticing the strange way Akemi was acting.

"Um, nothing," Akemi answered not wanting to tell what had happened to her. Would they even believe her? She didn't think so. Even now she was starting to doubt herself. No one had seemed to look at her on her way back. It was like no one had ever been behind her.

Raku looked at Akemi suspiciously wondering wither to accept it or not. "If you say so," she said slowly making it clear she didn't believe Akemi. "Anyways now that you're here it's time to go."

Akemi followed them silently trying to wrap her mind around what had happened to her today. What had truly happened to her? She wondered if she'd ever find out. She knew she wouldn't be able to tell anyone anything since they would think she was crazy. She would have to find out on her own, somehow. Would she be able? She sighed in relief when at last the hideout came into view and suddenly all she wanted to do was lay down and get some sleep.

She parted ways with the group when they turned to go to the female's wing and she to the one she shared with Kurama and Kuronue. She had barely entered her room when she saw that Kurama was standing there with his hands on his hips glaring at her making her gulp nervously. "Oh, hello," she said quietly.

"Where in the world have you been?"

"Oh I was out with some of the other girls in the city."

Instantly his face soften slightly. "At least you weren't alone. I was worried about you. You need to tell me when you go somewhere. I was afraid something had happened to you."

"So, I'm not getting in trouble for this?" she asked cautiously. She was worried that he was going to be mad that she left.

"Not entirely," he said. "You still left without my permission." Akemi opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off with a wave of his hand. "I know that the others are allowed to come and go as they wish, but I am not responsible for what may happen to them if they are foolish. However, I am responsible for what happens to you. I take that seriously. From now on anytime you leave the compound you must inform either Kuronue or I. Am I clear?"

"Yes, I understand. Although Kuronue did see me as I was leaving."

"I know he did, but he didn't know where you were going. It's useless knowing you leave if you don't tell where you are going."

"I guess," she mumbled. "I tell you were I'm going next time."

"Good." With that said he left her alone in her room.

Akemi yawned once Kurama had left the room. Slowly she made her way towards her bed and placed the brush on the nightstand. With a pleasurable sigh she let herself fall onto the soft mattress. It only took a few moments before she had fallen asleep.

Akemi woke up late the next morning to silence. No one was knocking on her door to wake her at the crack of dawn. She was alone in the quietness of the morning and she was enjoying it. It felt so nice to get such a good night of sleep. She just laid there tangled in the sheets enjoying being able to just sit and do nothing. After a while she got up and noticed the slight glint of the tarnished silver of the brush. Curious she picked it up to look at it closely. The silver was cold to the touch, and it appeared as if something was etched into the back, but she was unable to make it out under all of the tarnish. After a while of studying it she decided it was time to get up and try and find Kurama to see what he had planned for the day, because it was unlike him to not wake her for training.

She decided to look for him in the study since that was were he spent most of his time when he wasn't training or issuing orders. She didn't knock before opening the door. Kurama and Kuronue were talking about something but stopped and looked up at her the moment she opened the door. They both eyed her suspiciously for a moment before Kuronue went back to looking over the book opened before him. Kurama, however continued to watch her.

"What do you want Akemi?" Kurama asked, still watching her closely.

Akemi became nervous under his constant glare. "I was wondering what we were going to do now when it comes to my training." She was trying hard not to fidget under his glace.

Kurama narrowed his eyes. "I was planning on letting you have a day off, but if you are bored and want something to do I have many more books for you to study." A small smirk spread across his face when he saw her physically cringe. "Or perhaps you'll enjoy your boredom more now.," he chuckled.

Akemi could see that Kuronue had stopped looking over the book and was now watching them amused. Akemi wrinkled her nose. "I think I'll be find without your books." She could see Kuronue chuckling silently from behind Kurama.

She was about to comment on Kuronue's behavior when the door opened behind her. She turned to see Yomi entering the room.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Yomi asked with a hint of a smirk on his face. Akemi seemed to think that he always had that irritating smirk plastered on his face. "I was under the impression that I was needed for a meeting, but it appears that I was mistaken."

"No, you're not interrupting anything," Kurama answered nonchalantly. "Akemi was just asking a question and was just about to leave."

Akemi now had no choice expect to accept her dismissal. She was upset about being dismissed like that, but she wasn't about to fight with Kurama about it in front of Yomi. She didn't want to give Yomi any reason to doubt Kurama's ability to lead. She knew that Yomi wouldn't wait long before spreading the seed of mistrust around until a coup happened and could not live with herself if it was her fault that it happened.

Knowing nothing better to do Akemi walked the halls of the compound until she looked up and realized that she had ended up in the woman's wing. She could hear laughter up ahead so she decided to check it out. In a large sitting room on her right were a bunch of the girls she went to the city with along with some she didn't know as well.

"Oh hey Akemi!" a voice yelled from across the room. Akemi looked at to see Raku waving her arm wildly.

Akemi waved back slightly nervous now that there were so many pairs of eyes on her. She never did do well under watchful eyes.

Raku quickly made her way to Akemi. "What are you doing still standing there? Come on it. You can join in on our game." She grabbed Akemi's wrist and pulled her towards the table she had been sitting at.

Akemi had no choice except to follow the tiger pulling at her. She could see the layout of a card game on the table. Akemi had never been good at playing card games. She sat in the chair Raku had brought for her.

"Do you know how to play Rummy 500 Akemi?" one of the girls Akemi recognized as Wakana asked. Wakana was a soft-spoken wind apparition with sky blue eyes and long platinum blonde hair. Wakana would always help someone in need, but rarely ask for help herself. Overall she was one of the nicest and hardest working demons in the complex.

"I know how to play, but I have to confess that I've never been good at it," Akemi said while picking up her cards.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll do fine," Raku said picking up her cards.

Raku was wrong. After hours of playing Akemi haven't been able to win a single hand and was in last place with the points.

"Oh wow. Maybe you weren't lying when you said you were bad at cards," Raku said after winning the game. "Your luck is horrible."

Akemi rubbed her temple. "Don't remind me," she said with a groan.

"Oh, it's ok. Everyone is bad at something," Raku said trying to cheer Akemi up.

"I guess," Akemi said reluctantly. She stretched with a light yawn. "I should probably get going." She stood up and pushed her chair in using her hip. "I had fun playing, even if I did nothing but lose."

"Hopefully you're luck will change soon. You can always come back an join us for a game. Losers are always welcome," Raku teased as Akemi walked away.

Akemi smiled and waved before she made her way back towards her room. She was just leaving the woman's wing and turning around a corner when she bumped into someone. She was about to apologize until see saw that it was Kuronue.

Kuronue raised an eyebrow. "You know it's customary to apologize when you bump into someone," he said watching her.

She smiled up at him. "I was, that was, until I saw that it was you," she teased. She looked up at him curiously. "What are you doing all the way over here?"

Now it was Kuronue's time to smile. "I was looking for someone," he said casually.

That peaked Akemi's interest. "Who?"

"I was looking for a woman but now that I think about it, it's not that important."

"Why is that? Why were you looking for her?"

"It's no longer important because I found you." He steered her the way she was already going and walked beside her.

Akemi furrowed her eyebrows confused. "Why were you looking for me?"

Kuronue shrugged. "Kurama just wanted to know where you were, and he didn't trust Yomi to find you."

"Thank goodness for that," she said darkly. Her feelings towards Yomi were very obvious. She paused and looked at Kuronue debating on whether she wanted to ask or not. After a moment she decided she wanted to know. "Hey Kuronue, what is it you do when you're not babysitting me?"


	16. Chapter 16

Kuronue looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "Well until recently I was doing field research you could say."

"Field research? What does that include?" Akemi asked.

"It means I go out and research places we might hit later. I look for security and the weak spots in it. Also sometimes the notes we have already have been changed and I find other entrances and way to leave." The study was coming up and Kuronue motioned for her to follow him into it. The room was usually empty Akemi noted as she sat down in one of the plush chairs.

"You said you weren't doing it recently, so who has been or haven't they been getting done?"

Kuronue lounged across from her. "It's been getting done, but I don't know how accurate it is since Yomi has been doing it," he said with distaste.

Akemi noticed the tone of his voice. "Is Kurama the only one who likes Yomi?"

Kuronue chuckled before looking around to make sure they were alone. "Actually, I have a feeling that Kurama is beginning to not trust him either. Although, there is no evidence of it yet, but give it time and eventually something is going to happen to Yomi."

"Oh really?" Akemi was interested now. "What caused his change of heart?"

"From what I understand it's because Yomi is too reckless and isn't able to think long term. It's only about getting the treasure no matter how many must die. It's not a good thing for a leader to do. It takes too much time to recruit and train more people to replace those who died."

"What is going to happen then if the accuracy of the reports are questionable?"

"I'm going to have to go back out and make sure that they are right. It's going to be such a waste of time to re-do something that will take weeks to complete. There are at least four potential sites that Yomi looked at and then there is another site that Kurama wants done while I'm out."

Akemi didn't like the sound of that. She frowned. "So when are you going to leave?"

"Kurama wants them done as soon as possible so I have to leave tomorrow. Kurama is antsy enough as it is. He wants to go out and steal something."

Akemi became worried. "So, how long will be gone for?"

"All in all the whole thing will take about a month if I don't want to get caught."

"A month! You're going to be gone a whole month!" She did not like the sound of that.

Kuronue smiled. "It doesn't sound like you like that," he chuckled. "Are you going to miss me that much?"

Akemi frowned suddenly irritated. "If I was going to I'm not anymore," she huffed while standing up. "You are such an insensitive jerk Kuronue." She turned and stormed out the door like a child.

Kuronue didn't move from where he sat except for the smile that now spread across his face. He was right. She was very predictable which could be useful in the future.

Akemi walked to her room and sat on the windowsill looking out at the setting sun. It was the same as every night in the Makai: gray and boring. With a sigh she leaned her forehead against the cool plane of glass. She vaguely remember someone telling her once that in the Ningenkai when the sun set the sky was full of colors. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine it, but she couldn't make an image appear in her mind. What would it be like in the human world? She shook her head clearing her thoughts. It was useless to wish such foolish things. Look at where wishes have brought her.

She looked at the door deep in thought. Would things really have been better if she had stayed in the fox villages? She tucked some hair behind her pointed ear. Then again if she hadn't come here she would never have met Raku or Kuronue and none of the other people here. She sighed again. She was acting foolish. There was no reason for her to be acting this way. She was acting childish and she was too old to be acting like she was. She would have to talk to Kuronue and maybe even apologize before he left.

A knock on the door distracted her from her thoughts. She got up and opened the door and peered at who was on the other side. It was one of the newer recruits. He looked very young and nervous. "Yes?" she asked quietly.

"Oh Miss Akemi," he started jumping slightly at the sound of her voice. "I have a message from Master Kurama and he wishes to talk to you in his room."

"Oh, alright," she responded stepping out from her room and into the hallway. "Thanks for telling me." She turned and began walking towards Kurama's room. She knew where it is, but she had never been in it. She stopped outside of the closed door and looked up at it nervously. She took a deep breath for courage and knocked on the door. "Kurama? It's Akemi," she said quietly.

The door opened on its own to show a sitting room full of plant life and seeds. It amazed Akemi at the beauty of all the plants. Beauty was something that was rare in the Makai. Almost everything in the Makai was ugly and dangerous. Life was hard and for many short, but all of the flowering plants was a beautiful burst of color in a dull world. She was about to step into the room, but then decided against it since she didn't know anything about these plants and she wasn't about to be foolish enough to assume they were harmless.

From inside the room came a dark chuckle. "Very good Akemi," came Kurama's voice from the dense vegetation. "You are more cautious than I thought you would be." The plants moved around the room until there was a safe path for her to travel down until she reached the chair Kurama was sitting in. "Sit down," he said motioning her towards a chair across from him."

She did as she was told and sat down in a very ornament chair and looked up at Kurama. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Did Kuronue tell you about his mission?"

"Yes."

"Good. Well as you know he'll be leaving tomorrow for about a month and during that time I will also be busy so most of your training will be done by Yomi."

Akemi's jaw dropped at his news. "Really? Yomi? Why? What will you be doing that is so important that you can't train me?" She wanted to say more, but Kurama had cut her off with a motion of his hand.

"It doesn't matter "why". All that matters is that you follow my directions and do as you are told." Kurama was angry at Akemi's reaction. "If you can't follow directions then you'll be useless and I will not tolerate anyone who is useless."

Akemi was shocked at his statement. Never before had she been scared of him but right then she had been terrified. Would he really do something so horrible? "Alright," she whispered. "I'll do it." She bit her lip as tears formed that she refused to let fall. "Is there anything else?" she asked just as quietly.

Kurama felt sorry but he couldn't let is show. He had to put his foot down when it came to her more than others. He couldn't allow himself to appear weak to anyone or let anyone know that he had a weakness for her. "No that is all."

Akemi nodded and quickly left she didn't want to spend anymore time in that room surrounded by his deadly plants and his attitude. She was practically sprinting back to her room holding back her tears. She would have to talk to Kuronue and beg him to hurry back. She had a feeling that this next month was going to drag on and by the end of it she would be missing Kuronue and his teasing ways. She burst into her room and slammed the door before sliding down it and curling up into a fetal position and crying. She was beginning to regret coming here.

The night past in a blur and before Akemi knew it the first light of the predawn was shining through her window. She stood up with a sigh. If she didn't leave now she would miss her chance to talk to Kuronue before he leaves. She quickly walked the nearly deserted halls trying to find Kuronue before he left. She caught a whiff of his scent that was fresh and began to follow it at a quick pace. She turned a sharp corner and it was there that she caught a glimpse of him. "Kuronue!" she called out beginning to run towards him. "Kuronue wait for me."

Kuronue heard his name and turned to see Akemi running at him so he stopped walking and waited for her like she asked. "Akemi," he said as she neared him. "What is it?"

Akemi panted trying to caught her breath. "Thank goodness I caught you before you left," she managed to say. Finally catching her breath she looked up at him and smiled. "Oh Kuronue," she started. "I'm sorry about last night. I was acting childish."

Kuronue chuckled. "Is that all you wanted to say?"

"No," she pouted. "What I actually wanted to say is that I want you to come back as quickly as you can, because I really will miss you." She walked into his opened arms accepting his hug. "That and I don't want Yomi watching over me while you're gone," she muttered into his chest.

Kuronue let go of her and laughed. "Kurama is really letting Yomi take care of you?"

"It's not funny." She glared at him. "I don't want anything to do with him and yet Kurama is going to let me train with him."

"Don't worry little Kemi," Kuronue said while ruffling her hair. "I'll be back as soon as I can to save you from the big bad Yomi."

"I sure hope so, because otherwise I don't think I'll survive him."

"Don't worry Akemi. You're stronger than you think."

Akemi sighed. "I really hope you're right, because I'm going to need that strength in the next month."

"Akemi!" a voice bellowed from down the hall making Akemi flinch. She looked up at Kuronue scared when it voice hollered again calling out to her.

"It's Yomi," Akemi said while hiding behind Kuronue. "Don't let me go with him," she quietly begged even though she knew she'd have no choice except to go with Yomi.

Yomi came from the same direction Akemi had come earlier that morning. "Akemi I have been searching for you for the last hour. Why didn't you answer me?"

"I was talking to Kuronue," she said trying to sound calmer than she felt.

"Kuronue has more important things to do than to amuse a useless girl," Yomi spat out glaring at her. "You have work to do as well and it's not going to get any easier for you if you don't come now." He grabbed her arm roughly and began dragging her away.

Akemi looked over her shoulder at Kuronue with a look of helplessness 'Help me' she mentally projected to Kuronue knowing that there was nothing she could do. She bit her lip and prayed that Kuronue wouldn't take long for him to return. She winced as Yomi tighten his grip on her arm bringing her attention back to him and the pain that he promised this month would be.


	17. Chapter 17

Akemi was dragged to the training yard and the moment they entered it dread filled her. She had no clue what Yomi was planning, but she knew it wasn't something she was going to enjoy it. Yomi had let go of her arm and pushed her away causing her to lose her balance and fall over. She looked up from the ground to see Yomi standing over her with a whip chain in a striking position. Her eyes widened in dear as she quickly scrambled away from where she was.

She looked at where was was sitting only to see there was the chain there. It was then she realized that Yomi was really out to hurt her if she wasn't careful. Right now she wished that she had listen closer to Kurama and Kuronue because she wasn't feeling too confident in her ability to avoid Yomi.

Yomi moved to strike her again and Akemi was prepared to dodge it for as long as she could. "Let's see how truly useless you are," Yomi growled swinging the whip at her again. He knew she would wear down faster than he would and then was when he would get her.

Akemi moved behind a tree. 'I'm not useless,' she thought. While leaning against the tree she heard the whip hit the tree but what shocked her was when the chain wrapped around the trunk and smacked her across her abdomen causing the breath to be knock out of her.

Yomi chuckled from the other side of the tree. "You still have much to learn and I will take pleasure in forcing you to learn all you lack. You better hope you're a fast learner otherwise you're in for a lot of pain in your future. You'll see I'm not as forgiving as your beloved Kurama and Kuronue. I'll treat you like ever other pawn here."

Akemi's head swam with all that was happening and going to happen to her if she couldn't figure out how to beat Yomi. She flinched as she heard the whip's end hit the ground over Yomi's laughter. She heard the chain flying through the air and knew she had to move if she didn't want to be hit again. Her ribs were sore from the hit before and she had no desire to feel it again if she could avoid it. She chain hit the tree and was beginning to wrap around it like before but this time Akemi jumped onto a branch above her head avoiding the flying metal.

Yomi chuckled darkly from below and Akemi turned to face him. "So you can learn after all," he commented with a smirk. He pulled the whip back towards him and began to twirl it in the air besides him. "It's only going to get harder from here on out." With a flick of his wrist he directed the chain towards her once again.

Akemi jumped back away from the whip but when she hit the ground she rolled her ankle and fell to the ground. Yomi wasted no time and sent the whip back out after her. Akemi rolled to the side making the chain miss her by a few inches. She sprang up and the moment she put weight on her left ankle pain jolted up her leg. Unable to put weight on it she fell to the ground and forced herself to move crawling on her knees to avoid the whip, however she was unable to move fast enough and the chain wrapped itself around her left ankle causing her cry out in pain.

Yomi laughed at her painful cry and yanked the chain towards him dragging her with it. Akemi tried to claw at anything she could reach to try and stop her from being dragged to Yomi, however she was unable to stop her descent into hell at the hands of a madman. She cried out mentally for help, but knew that no one would be able to hear her or help her even if they could hear her. The only thing heard is was Yomi's manic laughter. Akemi was panicking, she had no clue what Yomi was going to do but she knew she wasn't going to enjoy it.

Once she was within range Yomi kicked her hard in her ribs just above the mark from the whip. Akemi groaned and he kicked her again. "You are too slow," he said with a kick to her pelvis. He grabbed her hair and pulled her up until she was level with him. "You also need to learn to take pain." He punch her face. "Your spoiled life is over princess." He smirked and continued to rain blows to her frail body until he grew bored with her. He threw her against a tree and walked away leaving her there to suffer alone.

Akemi tried to gasp for air, but it hurt to breath so she could only take shallow breaths which made her feel like she was slowly suffocating. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to force herself to her feet. She knew she would need help to tend her wounds, but she wouldn't be able to find that until she got out of the training grounds. She managed to claw her way up the tree until she was standing. She took a deep breath for strength before taking a step forward on her right foot. After standing there for a moment she tried with her left foot only to crumble to the ground when she surrender her weight to it. She cried out in frustration before slamming her head to the ground hating this feeling of being weak.

"Oh my gods! Akemi!" a female voice rang out in the air causing Akemi to look up at the speaker. Before her knelt Raku. "What happened to you?" she asked with concern etched across her face.

"Yomi," Akemi managed to muttered while pushing herself up onto her elbows she was having trouble seeing Raku because one of her eyes was swollen shut. She winced when Raku gently touch her swollen face.

"I'm sorry," Raku said quietly while quickly pulling her hand back. "We have to get you out of here and get help." Raku was starting to panic now. "We should get Master Kurama's help."

"No!" Akemi yelled. "Not Kurama," she added softly. "He can't see me. Not like this," she said weakly as tears started falling. If Kurama saw her like this then he would see how truly useless she was and she could bear the thought of him thinking about her like that.

Raku was confused. "Then who can we get help from?" she wondered out loud trying to think.

"I don't want help . . . I just want to go to my room," Akemi interjected.

Raku looked at her concerned. "Are you sure?"

Akemi nodded.

"Alright." Raku slowly helped Akemi to her feet trying her best not to hurt Akemi anymore than she already had been. They made their way to Akemi's room very slowly trying their best not to be seen by anyone, especially Kurama. Somehow they had managed to make it to Akemi's room without being seen.

Akemi climbed into her bed and curled up hugging her knees to her chest ignoring the pain it caused. All she wanted was for this month to hurry up and get over with. Kuronue hasn't even been gone for a day yet and already she found herself missing him. She worried about what tomorrow would be like. She wondered how long she could avoid Kurama before he found out. What would he do when he found out? Would he consider her useless or would he be mad at Yomi? "Kuronue," she whimpered knowing that Raku had left her alone.

"Kemi," a male's voice said softly gaining Akemi's attention.

"Who's there?" she asked hesitantly lifting her head off of her bed looking around for the owner of the voice. She was shocked when it didn't hurt to move. Carefully, she decided to see if she could move without pain and to her surprise it didn't hurt. She sat up and looked around her. Nothing looked out of place, her room was the same as it was earlier that morning.

"My little Akemi," the voice whispered again. "Or should I say my little Maja?"

Akemi was shocked. No one here besides Kurama knows about her other life and name. Who was this person that knew so much about her life. She felt a soft caress across the back of her head and she turned to see who was there, but when she looked there was no one there. She was starting to get frightened. "Really! Who are you?" she asked bordering on hysterics.

"You don't need to fear me." Akemi felt the air around her move. "I would never harm you . . . my daughter."

"Fa-father?" she whispered. It couldn't be. She was abandoned by her father. This had to be a dream.

"This is not a dream," he responded reading her mind. "But you alone will be able to hear me. No one else can hear me."

"If you're my father then why won't you show yourself to me? Why can't I see you?"

"Would it make that much of a difference?" The voice was silent for a moment and Akemi knew that he was looking through her mind which disturbed her greatly. "Very well," he said pulling out of her mind. A light blue light appeared before her slowly changing shape until there was the outline of a man before her. The light faded and Akemi could finally see the features of the man before her. He had brilliant blue eyes the same shade as a crystal clear ocean and hair as black as the midnight sky. Sadness shown brightly in his eyes as he looked over her beaten body. His long black hair that cascaded down his back almost trailing on the floor was tucked behind pointed ears. Akemi couldn't hide her surprise at the resemblance she had to him. There was no doubt that they were related.

"Father," she said while pushing herself off of her bed taking a step towards him. She reached out a hand wanting to touch him but doubt suddenly filled her causing her to quickly retract her hand pulling it to her chest.

Her father reached out and touched her face lightly showing her that was was real. "You have grown up so much since I last saw you."

Akemi closed her eyes enjoying the warmth of his fingers on her skin. This was real. He was really here in front of her. She opened her eyes afraid that he would vanish if she closed them for long. "Why haven't you come before?" Her heart hurt at the thought of him not being there for over 1000 years bringing tears to her eyes.

Sadness crossed his face as he wiped away her tears. "I wasn't able to be there for you like I wanted. It's against the rules to object in our children's lives unless they have shown the potential of have powers like us." A small smile spread across his face. "It has taken many years, but you have finally shown potential."

This confused Akemi. "How is that possible? I haven't done anything remarkable."

"Not all powers are remarkable," he stated simply. "You have only begun to touch your God energy. You still require much training in order to control them."

"I still don't understand. Does that mean I can be stronger?"

"Yes, but only if-" he started but never finished for he disappeared because the door behind him was opened.

"Akemi." Kurama entered her room carrying a book. "Here," he said handing her the book. "I figure you'll need something to occupy your extra free time and thought you might enjoy it."

Akemi looked down at the book of human fairy tales that now rested in her hands. She was touched by his kindness especially after how he talked to her yesterday. "Thank you," she said with a smile cradling the book to her chest. She was also confused since he didn't seem like anything was wrong. It was like he couldn't see the bruises covering her.

"You're welcome," he said before leaving her.

Confused Akemi walked over to the mirror and looked into it surprised at her appearance. Every bruise and laceration was gone. How had that happened?


	18. Chapter 18

Akemi had spent most of the following days trying to avoid Yomi, but it seemed like no matter where she went he would find her. Every time he found her he would make her pay for the time he had wasted trying to find her. It had gotten to the point that she had decided to just go straight to the meeting place. It was a lot better than the beating that would occur otherwise.

She hated it, but she had to admit that this training had made her much quicker at least. She still wasn't great at combat, but she could now avoid most of the blows. At night she basically fell into her bed and was asleep before her head would hit the pillow. She would always wish for two things everyday. She would wish to see her father again, and then she would wish for Kuronue to return home and save her from the torture that is Yomi. Everyday neither wish came true, and Akemi found herself becoming depressed over them.

Since her father never came, her injuries were never healed, but now she was sustaining fewer injuries. She had done her best to avoid Kurama in fear of his reaction to her state. It was that fear of his wrath that kept her going.

Whenever she found any free time she would try to harness her powers, but every time they seemed harder and harder to use. She was becoming frustrated and began to feel hopeless. If she couldn't use her powers, then what good was she to anyone here?

Akemi sat on the floor of her room depressed that once again she could barely make the water in front of her budge. She had been staring at that dish of water for more than an hour now and still not even a ripple. She sighed defeated. She was content to sit there for another hour or more until there was a knock at the door breaking her concentration.

She looked up from where the disturbance had come from irritated. "Come in," she snapped not caring who it was. She was already mad at them.

Kurama opened the door with an irritating smirk on his face. "Now, now," he chastised her. "That's no way to treat your favorite cousin."

She knew he was teasing her, but she was not in the mood to put up with it today. "What do you need Kurama?" she asked trying her best not to sound too overly pissy.

He pulled out a box. From where Akemi had no idea, but she already knew she didn't want to know. Something were best left a secret. He held the box out in front of him allowing Akemi a good chance to look it over. He could feel her curiosity growing. All foxes were curious, but they were just smart about it. That was evident in the caution shining in Akemi's blue eyes.

"What's that Kurama?" she asked while slowly crawling forward a little bit until she was just out of reach of the box. The box looked very old, but it was clear of dust and cobwebs that would usually hide such a wonder. The box looked to be of a red polished wood. There was intricate scroll work on all the corners and the lid. There was a gleam on the lid that must be from some kind of jewel.

"It's a box," he responded matter-of-factly. He loved to rile her up.

"I can see that," she responded the same way. His plan was working that was for sure. "But what's in the box?"

"Do you really want to know?"

Akemi sat back on her heels and mulled it over a bit. She did want to know, but with the giver being Kurama who knew what was in the box. She paused a long while before finally answering. "Yes."

Kurama's smirk became a smile as he lowered the box to the floor and pushed it into her reach. "Then open it."

Akemi's hand immediately shot out to lift the lid off it, but at the last minute she caught herself. She had noticed that Kurama was thoroughly interested in watching her and it made her severely uncomfortable. She glanced up at him threw her bangs. "It's nothing bad, right?"

Kurama chuckled. "Of course it's not. Just open it already."

She still wasn't sure, but she just had to know what was beneath the lid. Slowly and gingerly she lifted the lid off. The second the lid was entirely off she sat back to avoid anything that might be lurking in the dark recesses of the box, but nothing happened. After a pregnant pause she allowed herself to look at the contents. Inside was a few scrolls. They looked delicate and she was hesitant to touch them.

"What are they?" she asked looking up at her cousin.

"Ancient secrets," he responded. He scooped one out and opened it before her. The paper was covered in a script that she had never seen before. "These are secrets of the spirit foxes of before. I believe they may help you."

"Wow," she whispered in wonder looking at the elaborate drawings on the paper. Then it struck her what Kurama had said. "Wait, help me?" she questioned. "Help me with what?"

"Don't act like I wouldn't have noticed." That sentence sent a chill down her spine. "I know what you've been trying to do when you lock yourself in your room."

"Kurama," she whispered while fear and shame rushed through her.

"These writing tell of the different talents knows to our kind. Talents besides manipulating the elements."

"What other things are possible besides element manipulation?" She had to ask. There was no way there were other things that the elders were keeping secret.

"Much more powerful things such as illusions and shadows."

"Where did you get this Kurama?" Where had such a treasure been hidden?

"In a secret stash our uncle had hidden deep in the tunnels under the house."

"What tunnels?" Was it possible? Akemi had never even heard such a thing as a rumor about them existing. How did Kurama know about them?

"It's something that I know about, and that you don't need to know about," he replied flatly.

Akemi thought for a moment. Was it worth pressing for it, or should she just take his warning and drop it? She sighed, defeated. "So, how is this going to happen if I can't read this writing?"

Kurama smirked. "That you'll have to figure out on your own. I have complete faith in you." He had put down the scroll and was walking out of her room.

Akemi stared at the scrolls as if they were dangerous and would attack her at any moment. She knew it was a ridiculous thought, but she still didn't like them. What was she going to do with scrolls she couldn't read? She hung her head. She knew she didn't have a choice. It would be hard work trying to translate a language she never even knew existed.

Looking at them wouldn't get this task done any quicker. Carefully, she unrolled and stared at the foreign writing praying for something to jump out at her. Just a starting point is what she was asking for. She had all of the scrolls opened next to each other on her floor. It was strange to think that these would give her the ability to unleash unknown powers. She continued to stare at them for hours until everything began to look the same.

Before she knew it the sky had turned dark and she felt her eyelids drooping, but she forced herself to keep looking at the symbols. Every time her eyes closed it took longer and longer to get them back open and eventually she couldn't keep herself awake.

When she opened her eyes the next morning she was surprised to find herself in her bed and the sun shining bright high in the sky. Confusion took over as she cautiously got out of bed and walked to the window to confirm what she had thought. Indeed, the sun was nearing the middle of the sky meaning that her training should have begun hours ago, and yet, Yomi had never shown up to get her like he had before. Why could that be? With a slight smile on her face she let herself believe that it was because Kuronue had returned and she would no longer have to deal with Yomi ever again.

Walking away from the window she quickly tried to get ready for the day ahead. She was just about to leave her room when she caught sight of a note laying quietly on the table. Picking up the note and glancing over it Akemi felt her smile fall. Kuronue wasn't back like she had hoped. It was all Kurama. He was giving her a break from her training that day so that she may work on her translations. If only he would have given her a hint of how to translate it. That would have made her work much easier. She knew he wouldn't have tho, because this was meant to test her. It was to see how badly she wanted it.

She glanced over at the chest next to the note with apprehension. She was feeling less than confident in herself at the moment. She had no clue where to even start. With a sigh she figured that she wasn't making any progress just starting at the box so she grabbed a sheet and unrolled it.

Sitting in front of the parchment, her eyes wandered over the entire thing, and yet it was just as confusing as last night. The symbols made absolutely no sense to her, or to anyone that was still living. How could she translate something no one could understand?

Hours later she had made no progress. She could feel tears of frustration prick at her eyes, and she was considering giving up. She knew she couldn't, but she wanted to. She pushed the paper away from her thinking that a break might help. She stood up and walked around her small room loosening her stiff muscles.

After about 10 minutes she decided to go back to her work. She had just sat down a barely glanced at the writing when something took over her. She didn't know what had happened, but she could suddenly understand a few words. Before her understanding left she wrote down a few notes. Just as she finished her last words her ability left her. As the feeling left her she knew what had happened. Her father had helped her.

With a smile on her face she finally had a place to start, and she wasn't going to stop until the entire thing was translated for her. She was going to learn this or die in the process.


	19. Chapter 19

After days of heavy studying Akemi had made great progress of her translations thanks to the help from her father. Kurama had continued to let her skip her training with Yomi as long as she worked on the alone was enough to make her happy. For some reason going over the old scrolls brought her a sense of calm.

It seemed like nothing could stop her from her work. That was until Yomi had bursted into her room and basically dragged her by her hair down to the training room claiming that Kurama was too lenient with her. He threw her down in front of him calling her weak.

Akemi held back her tears. She was determined not to let him see any weakness in her. It was her drive to prove not only to him, but to herself that she could be useful and strong. She had made a vow to herself that once she had finished her translations and learned the ancient arts of the Yōkos he would no longer think of her as below him, but as an equal. One day he would not dare to treat her as he does.

She pushed herself up and stared Yomi squarely in his face. She was finally starting to show a bit of a spine.

That just made Yomi smirk. "It seems you're finally growing a spine," he mused half to himself. His face became serious. "Don't expect that to save you however. You'll have to be stronger to back it up."

Before Akemi could realize what was happen Yomi had moved and struck her roughly on her jaw sending her flying back. She hit the ground hard with a thud. She hadn't been prepared for him, but that was going to be the last time she would let that happen. From now on she would be on high alert until she was able to escape.

She quickly pushed herself up and away from him. She wiped the blood from her split lip never once losing sight of him. She could feel her hatred for him rising more every minute she was in his presence. Trying to push her rage away, lest it distract her she focused on the task at hand. She knew that if she let her emotions get the better of her than the fight would not go her way at all.

She didn't like the look he was giving her. It gave her an uneasy feeling and she wasn't quite sure what it was. Yomi took a single step towards her and she had to stop herself from flinching as her body desired to do. She forced herself to keep her ground. She never took her eyes from him prepared to defend herself if need be.

Yomi continued to walk towards her slowly until he was right in front of her. He gently placed his hand on her now bruised jaw which caused Akemi to flinch away from his touch. She didn't like it. It wasn't right. It felt wrong.

It was the wrong move because Yomi became enraged at her. Before she knew it was coming she felt herself flying from another blow from Yomi. It was stupid of her to reject his movements. She clenched her eyes as she clashed into a tree. Before she could even open her eyes she was punched once more in the face. She was hit so hard that her vision had gone fuzzy. She wasn't given time for her sight to clear she was given a kick to the abdominals. Akemi could tell by the metallic taste in her mouth that she had coughed up blood. Damn, here they go again.

She felt his elbow come down on her back and she had to bit her lip to keep a scream in. Why was he always like this to her? What is it that she might have done to provoke his wrath from the first moment he saw her? Laying on the ground, she struggled to catch her breath and dreaded the next blow to come. Without warning Yomi stomped on her wrist and she could feel the bones breaking before the sound of cracking filled the air. It made her sick to her stomach. She could sense the evil smile on his face as he continued to afflict damage to her.

"That didn't hurt little fox?" he teased before kicking her now broken wrist. He heard her sharp intake of air at his actions which only drove him wild. He kicked her a little harder causing her to let out a small yelp. "Now that's more like it."

All Akemi could think of was getting away from him. She knew that if she didn't get away soon a broken wrist would be the least of her problems. She felt a sudden surge of adrenaline she pushed herself up and away from him, ignoring the pain that shot through her. She took his moment of shock as her chance to escape. Zigzagging through the trees she did her best to make it so he wouldn't know where she went.

Finally deciding it was safe enough for her to stop she leaned against a tree trunk trying to catch her breath as quietly as possible. She was cursing that demons had such great hearing. She was terrified and she could feel her energy level dropping as the adrenaline was wearing off. She tried her best to listen for Yomi. Carefully she jumped up into the tree and jumped from branch to branch hoping to make it back to her room while avoiding Yomi. 'Please let Kurama be nearby,' she prayed hoping to run into him.

Just as she saw the building and safety she let her hopes go wild. That was until Yomi appeared right in front of her cause her to almost fall to the ground. Akemi's heart raced. What was she going to do now? Reacting on instinct her hands flew up in front of her and she clenched her eyes shut and wished for a way to get around him without him seeing. She had no clue what she was doing, but somehow something happened.

Yomi was staying down at her in her frightened position when suddenly his world when dark. "What the hell did you do you little witch!" he demanded. He slashed out at her, but she was far out of reach.

Akemi was so scared and confused as to what was happening. She didn't know if he was trying to trick her or if he was serious. She stood there in a deadlock with herself. Either she stand and fight, or she flees. Finally she decided that she was going to take the chance and run back to the safety of the building and her room. She glanced over her shoulder to see if he was chasing her only to see that he was struggling to make it anywhere, let alone after her. For the briefest second she felt sorry for him, but as quickly as it appeared it was gone.

She made it to the complex in record time. Once inside the walls she allowed herself to slow down to a walk. Her wrist began to throb and she could feel herself limping slightly. Silently she cursed Yomi. This was all his fault. She should have been working on the translations The sooner she could finish the sooner she could start to work on the the actual techniques.

Entering her room she quickly turned to lock the door lest Yomi should try to come back. She knew she couldn't say anything to Kurama so she decided to grit her teeth and take care of her wounds herself. She had to wrap her wrist and it was more of a challenge than she thought it would be. A few tears slid down her cheeks since she was a little rougher than she should be. When she finally finished tending her wounds she decided to take it easy for what was left of her night and just focus on healing.

The next morning she was stiff and bruised, but for the most part she was healed. Now she would be able to focus on her studies and not on the pain. She was preparing herself for to focus on the writings until she had written out the last of it.

It had been hours since she started and her legs had gone numb when Akemi finally decided to take a break. She pushed herself up and began to pace around the room. Deciding that her little area was too small she decided to risk going out and tracking down Kurama. Peeking her head out to make sure the coast was clear she ventured out keeping all of her senses on high alert she walked to the most likely place to find Kurama.

Akemi was disappointed to find that he wasn't in his study or his room. She continued to search around looking for him but was unable to find him. It was strange; there seemed to be no one around, and usually there were people everywhere. Was there a raid going on without her being told? That was the only thing she could think of that would account for the emptiness of the compound.

After searching everywhere she could think that he might be she decided to give up and go back to her room to finish her task. Pushing the oddity of the empty place she allowed herself to become engrossed once again. She lost track of time and all she focused on was copying the scroll into a language she could understand.

Akemi was just finishing a paragraph when Kurama walked into her room causing her to jump. She was so engrossed in her studying that his presence had scared her. She looked down at the paper she was writing her translations and let out a silent curse when she saw she had spilt the ink pot on it. She turned to yell at Kurama for disturbing her when she saw that it was not Kurama as she thought. Upon recognizing who it was a large smile spread across her face as a happiness she hadn't felt since he had left filled her.

"Kuronue," she whispered savoring his presence.


	20. Chapter 20

Akemi couldn't believe it. No matter how many times her brain told her it was real she couldn't wrap her mind around it fully. She had forgotten about everything but the demon standing in front of her.

Without warning she flung herself at Kuronue wrapping her arms around his neck. She was so happy to see him. At last her protector and best friend was back. At last she wouldn't have to deal with that bastard Yomi. Kuronue held her close.

"I was beginning to think that you would never get back. Everyday has gone by so slow," she confided once he put her down.

"Awe, did little Kemi miss me?" he teased ruffling her hair causing her to pout.

"Stop it Kuronue," she said trying to hold back a laugh. She shook herself from his grip and stood just out of reach. The both knew that it wouldn't take much for him to break that short distance between them.

They just stood there in silence for a few moments with a smile on their faces. Akemi didn't realize how much she liked Kuronue until he suddenly wasn't there.

"So, how was it?" she finally asked breaking the comfortable silence.

He just shrugged. "It wasn't too bad. I manage to learn some things that Yomi so conveniently seemed to have "skipped"." He ran his eyes over her body taking everything in. "What happened to your wrist?" he demanded.

"Oh, that," Akemi stalled looking away from his gaze, moving her arm away hiding it. She had forgotten that it was still swollen. "It's nothing," she tried to play off with a shrug of her shoulders.

"How old is that injury?"

"I don't know a few days maybe."

"A few days and yet it's still swollen? Obviously you didn't bother Kurama or anyone else with it." He accused her narrowing his eyes at her.

Akemi tried to look anywhere but at him. Biting her lip, all she wanted was to slip away from that gaze. She had to stop herself from playing with her hair, which was her nervous habit, because she knew it would only bring more attention to her injury. "No," she finally confessed under his gaze. "I didn't tell anyone." Why did she suddenly feel so ashamed?

Without saying a word Kuronue reached forward and grabbed her wrist which called Akemi to wince. It was obviously she didn't take good care of it. Kuronue softened his grip when he felt her flinch. Akemi looked away as he gently checked the injury making sure she hadn't done any permanent damage. "Why didn't you tell your cousin?" he asked gently.

"I - I couldn't," she admitted. "I didn't want to anger him."

"Why would he be angry at you for your wrist?"

"Because of how it got injured."

"And how was that?"

Akemi was fighting a mental battle with herself. Could she tell him the truth or should she lie to him? What would he do if he knew the truth? Would he be angry at her for being unable to defend herself? Would he be mad at Yomi for doing it to her? More than anything she wanted to tell him everything that had happened in his absence. Closing her eyes she looked away ashamed. She knew she should tell him now, rather than wait until he finds out on his own.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves she decided to tell him. "Yomi," she muttered as quietly as possible.

Kuronue wasn't sure he heard her right. "Say it again," he demanded.

"Yomi," she repeated slightly louder tears rushing to her eyes although she tried her best to hold them back.

Kuronue saw red. "Why didn't you tell Yōko!?" he demanded with a low growl.

With a gasp, Akemi flinched and tried to pull back. She was scared of his anger.

Growing angrier with her silence he roughly grabbed her. "Why!? What could be so important that you didn't tell him."

"I - I was scared," she admitted. "I didn't want him to think of me as weak and useless." Sniffling, she tried her best to hold back a sob. The tears she had been trying so hard to hold back were now running freely down her face. "Please don't tell him!" she begged with a sob.

Kuronue's face softened, and he began to feel remorse for how he had acted. "I'm sorry Kemi," he said quietly pulling her to his chest as he wrapped his arm around her in a protective hug. He whispered calming things to her while he allowed her to cry out all the feeling she had been hiding since he was gone. He kissed the top of her head gently.

Sniffling Akemi pulled back and wiped the last of the tears from her face. "I - I'm sorry." She felt so stupid for allowing herself to act so weak in front of him. This definitely wasn't the reunion she had expected.

Kuronue reached out and wiped away a renegade tear. "It's alright." He took her uninjured hand and pulled her toward the door. "We're going to take better care of that wrist of your," he said noting the confused look on her face.

He brought her to their medical bay. She sat down while he began rummaging thru the cabinets and drawers looking for the right ingredients. After setting them on the table next to her he slowly unwrapped her bandage doing his best not to hurt her. Once the wrap was removed he was better able to see the damage done. It was a sickly shade of green and yellow. They would be lucky if there wasn't any lasting damage. He put a paste on it that should help with the swelling and allow more even healing.

He continued without saying a word. All he could think about was what he wanted to do to Yomi. How dare he try and hurt his Kemi. He paused. 'His Kemi'? When did he get so possessive over her? Mentally shaking the thoughts away he continued what he was doing. When he was done, he rewrapped it.

Akemi could tell that something was going on, but she didn't know what. Still, she was curious about it; she wanted to know what it was all about. She felt a little strange with him being so gentle and they being so close to each other. Suddenly she felt the urge to be even closer to him. That thought shocked her and she looked away trying hard not to blush.

"It looks like you're very lucky. There seems to be no serious damage," Kuronue stated.

"That's good," she agreed without truly hearing what he said. Things seemed to have gotten awkward to her. The sudden closeness seemed strange to her. Why was she suddenly so nervous when she had been around this man for years? She tried to shake the feelings away. She didn't want to ruin what they have.

"You never really told me much about your adventures," she said hoping to get her mind off of the feeling inside her.

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"It's just that I've never really gotten to travel that much before. I had always been in one of the Spirit Fox villages besides when I traveled with Kurama to here. I've always wonder what it's like out there."

"You really have lived a sheltered life, haven't you?"

She gave an embarrassed smile. "You could say that." She hated that she had such a sheltered life. She had never been allowed out of her uncle's sight unless he knew where she was. Kurama was very similar in that aspect. She needed to find a way to show everyone that she could take care of herself. She really wanted to read the scroll so she could become stronger. Then neither Kurama or Kuronue would have to watch over her.

"I'll tell you about it later," he promised.

They had walked back to one of the private studies in silence. Each one had been caught up in their own thoughts. What had happen while they were apart that made their reunion such a whirlpool of emotions.

Unable to figure out the roaring whirlpool of emotions swirling in her mind she was distracted from everything around her. It wasn't until she bumped into Kuronue that she even noticed that he had stopped. "Oh, sorry," she quickly blurted still distracted. She hadn't even noticed where they were until that moment. Thoroughly embarrassed she decided she needed more space between them. She choose the chair furthest away from where they were standing and plopped herself onto it. She sank her head into her hands hiding her face from Kuronue. She could feel the heat rising off her skin an obvious sign of the redness that seemed to make a permanent home on her face.

She was trying her best to force away the redness so she could at least face Kuronue, but her mind would not allow it to happen. Why was this happening so suddenly? She had been around him for years, and yet never before has she been so flustered by his presence.

Unknown to her, Kuronue had been watching her. He was puzzled by her recent actions. She had been acting strange the entire time. Silently he walked over to where she sat hands cover her face. He continued to study her for a few moments, wondering what could be going on in her mind right now. What thought crossing her mind had made her turn so red.

Kneeling down he was level with her, but she was so engrossed in her hands she hadn't even noticed him. Cautiously he grabbed her hands and slowly pulled them away from her face. Just as suspected, it was beat red.

Akemi sat there shocked. She had no clue what he was doing, and didn't know what to do about it. If her face hadn't been red before it would have been now. She was locked on his deep indigo eyes. The tenderness in those eyes just added more confusion to her already over worked emotions. "Kuronue?" she questioned no louder than a whisper.

"Kemi. My Kemi," he whispered while nuzzling her gently. All he could think of at the moment was being as close to her as possible.

Akemi closed her eyes savoring the feeling as her mind went blank. She couldn't think of anything, but she could vaguely recognize the feeling of euphoria flooding every cell of her body. A moan rose in her throat and she bit her lip to keep in the sound caused by the friction. She nearly whimpered when he pulled away. She was about to complain about the loss, but she was cut off.

Kuronue had closed the space between them and captured her lips in a gentle kiss.


End file.
